Masters of the Universe: retold
by Joseph Miller
Summary: Using the idea from Marvels “ultimate” comic book line I took the Masters of the Universe myth and slightly altered the origins and the looks of some of the characters leading up to a totally different tale of the “secret of the Sword”


**Masters of the Universe: Retold Origins**

**By: **_Joseph Miller_

_Ed. Note: Using the idea from Marvels "ultimate" comic book line I took the Masters of the Universe myth and slightly altered the origins and the looks of some of the characters leading up to a totally different tale of the "secret of the Sword" _

Story One: Lord Grayskull and the origins of the Sorceress 

This story starts thousands of years before the reign of King Randor over the kingdom of Eterno.

Lord Grayskull stood several yards away from his castle. Behind him the scenery was beautiful, the golden castle towered above the landscape against the pale blue sky. On any other day Lord Grayskull would be enjoying the view but not this day, this day was not just another day, it was like Armageddon. Coming down on him over the rolling hills was a massive army of evil, winged creatures, demons and more of the damned moved like a black flood toward the castle. The Horde was coming. Behind the army the sky was not so blue but red with fire and lighting crashing down from the heavens

As a warm breeze blew his long white hair around his face Lord Grayskull stood alone against this force. He could smell the stench it the air. He had prepared for this day; he knew it would come upon him and it was only a matter of time. His gloved hand rested on the handle of his sword, he did not need to use it yet, and Lord Grayskull had more weapons at his disposal. He waited calmly for the evil to get just a little closer to the point were he could make out the nearest monster features. He could almost feel their hot breath on him. He raised his other arm, palm out and muttered some strange words, a swirling yellow wall of magic formed in front of him. The energy wall started to _move _toward slamming into the oncoming mass of evil, bodies flew backward as the wall plowed into and over everything in its path.

Some of the flying creatures flew over the wall and attacked Lord Grayskull but he dodged the creatures and shot balls of yellow magic at them. He rolled out of the way as a bat creature, trying to crush him, crashed into the ground; he now pulled out his sword and cut the creature in two. Lord Grayskull swung his sword like a baseball bat and connected with another flying monster, the monster soared away under the force of the blow.

Two more flying creatures made it over the wall and headed toward Lord Grayskull but before he could make a move the creatures were brought down by arrows. He turned to look behind him in the direction the arrows came from. A young woman dressed in battle armor stood with her bow up, "Down!" she yelled and let another arrow fly; Lord Grayskull ducked and the arrow founds its home in the chest of a flying monster.

"I told everyone to leave." Lord Grayskull yelled at the female warrior.

"My Lord, I will not leave you alone!" she replied.

"Foolish girl," He growled. He raised his sword above his head, "We need to end this." The sword lit up and as he brought it down a massive tidal wave of blue power ruptured from the sword. The power wave engulfed everything evil still standing and disintegrated them.

The young female stood dumbstruck at the power possessed by her Lord. Lord Grayskull moved to her side and said, "Pull yourself together for the worse as not yet past."

"But the Horde is gone…." The female started to say but then she saw the red sky in the distance. "What is causing that?"

"It is the Leader," Lord Grayskull said, "Prepare." He warned the girl.

The red sky exploded with fire as a tall, monstrous being appeared; it headed toward them walking among the dead. The monster stopped in front of them and spoke in a deep raspy voice, "Lord Grayskull, was all this death really necessary?"

"Hordak," Lord Grayskull spoke with a voice laced with hate, "Death seems to follow in your wake."

Hordak smiled at these words and said, "All I needed was one death." He pointed at Grayskull and added, "Yours."

The young female pointed her arrow at Hordak, "Leave this place, monster!" she yelled.

"Please child, let the adults talk." Hordak said and suddenly the woman felt like a sword was piercing her throat. Blood dripped from her mouth; she grabbed her throat and fell to her knees.

Lord Grayskull was by her side and laid his hand on her throat, the pain faded, "You bastard." She spat out at Hordak.

"Such language," Hordak said, "Lets get down to business then."

The warlock attack with fire shooting from his eyes and Lord Grayskull moved away while returning shots of yellow magic. Hordak blocked the shots with his arm gantlets and from his other hand came snake-like bands of black magic that flowed toward Lord Grayskull. Lord Grayskull cut the bands with his mighty sword; a battle staff appeared in the hands of Hordak and the two magic warriors collided into each other, metal against metal. The two warriors pulled apart and Grayskull brought his sword down on Hordak who blocked it. Hordak swung around with his staff and knocked the feet of Grayskull out from under him. Grayskull rolled away as the staff slammed just inches away from his face. Grayskull kicked up into Hordak's stomach knocking him over. Hordak fired a red ball of magic into Grayskull that threw him back several feet; he landed hard and he lost his grip on his sword, it flew from his hands.

Hordak was on him in a heartbeat, "It was the most fun I had in sometime," He pulled Grayskull to his feet, "but all good things have to come to a crashing end."

Before Hordak could do anything the young female warrior drove the sword of Grayskull into his shoulder, "Leave him be!" she yelled.

Hordak dropped Grayskull and rounded on the girl, with the sword still in his back, he slapped her hard across the face, "You dare attack ME!"

Hordak felt massive pain as the sword was ripped out of his shoulder; he turned around only to see the blue power wave rushing at him. Hordak's world went blue and the next thing he knew he was on his back looking up at the pale sky. He sat with difficulty for pain washed over his body. Standing near was Lord Grayskull and the girl, "Not so tough are you." She smiled at him.

"Bitch!" He replied.

Lord Grayskull stare at the death and destruction that surrounded them and then he pointed his sword at Hordak and said; "I'm going send you away into a place that you will never return."

"You can not stop me." Hordak mumbled.

Lord Grayskull held his sword high above his head, the sword lit up again, the wind started to blow with fury and a portal opened behind Hordak. The Warlock reached out for something to hold on to but his hands only found dirt, he was lifted off the ground and was pulled toward the swirling portal, "I hope you like my parting gift." He screamed his hateful fury at them and then he was gone, the portal sealed shut forever.

"Parting gift?" the girl asked, "What does he mean by that?"

Her question was answered when Lord Grayskull grabbed his side were Hordak's red ball of magic hit him. Blood flowed from his mouth and he fell to the ground. The girl hastily removed his long brown coat and his black tunic to see a huge bleeding womb covering most of his right side. Lord Grayskull tried to set up the girl held him down, "You must rest until I can get help."

Lord Grayskull placed his hands on the girls, "Too late, nothing can stop this."

"No, you can not die," she started to yell at him, "Eternia will still need you."

Lord Grayskull smiled at her with blood stained lips, "I will always be with Eternia," he cough more blood up, "As long as my castle stands I can be found."

"I do not understand." The girl said quietly.

"My magic, my spirit, will live on in the halls and passageways of Castle Grayskull," Lord Grayskull started to shake in pain.

The girl looked down at her lord and thought he was in shock and talking madness, a haunted castle will defend Eternia?

Lord Grayskull grabbed her shoulders and said, "It will need to be watched over and protected," Grayskull looked the girl dead in her eyes and added, "Protected by you."

"What?" The girl was shocked herself, "I still do not understand any of this."

Lord Grayskull said, "You will shortly." He muttered some strange words and the girl felt his hands turn cold. She suddenly felt strange, like she was burning on the inside and freezing on the outside. She tried to remove his hands from her shoulder but his grip was like a vase, magic shot into the girls' body and she fill backward. As she lay there for a minute she started to felt different, like energy and magic began to flow in her veins. Sitting up the girl looked over in horror for Lord Grayskull's body had become transparent. "You have my power now." He said, his voice sounded far away.

The transparent Lord rose in the air and spoke, "My castle has always been a source of unspeakable power and magic, the power you now have will be enough to protect it until a champion of Castle Grayskull appears."

Still on the ground the girl said, "I have some many questions to ask."

"Castle Grayskull has all your answers." With these words the wind picked up and the spirit of Grayskull disappeared.

The young girl, who would later come to be known as the Sorceress, stood up and looked at the castle. It was a beautiful sight to see, the golden castle towered above the landscape against the pale blue sky and she would have enjoyed the view if not for the tears in her eyes.

Hordak stood in the darkness among the bodies looking up at the pile of bones and rotting flesh, "Almost like home," he thought to himself. He did not know where Grayskull sent him and truth be told he did not care, there was not a prison, building or dimension, that could hold him. Hordak walked along taking in his surroundings, bones cracked under his feet. This place was a land of the dead; Hordak seemed to be the only living thing around. Almost.

Hordak heard a loud roaring sound and he turned to see a huge crab monster in the distance, "I should take my leave," he said. He closed his eyes and pictured Eternia, more specifically Castle Grayskull, in his head. He expected to feel his body become lighter as it always did when he use his magic to teleport himself but he did not feel anything and as he opened his eyes he found himself still in the same place and the crab monster was getting closer.

He did not think Grayskull was powerful enough to trap him out of Eternia but he was wrong, Grayskull's spell had banished from Eternia! "No," He screamed with all his rage, "I have planned too long for this to happen!"

In his rage Hordak could only think of one place to go now and that was back to Horde Planet. He closed his eyes and disappeared just as the crab monster came crashing down on the spot Hordak was standing.

Story Two: The two children 

Seventeen years ago at the beginning of the reign of King Randor over the kingdom of Eterno.

It was a time of celebration in the Kingdom of Eterno; the fair King Randor was now a father of two beautiful children. There was a massive party at the Royal Palace, not only did the whole Kingdom come to the party but many from neighboring cities came as well.

The Great Hall was filled with people laughing and having a good time, waiting to see the future rulers of Eterno. King Randor sat on his throne watching his people and as always standing by his side was his bodyguard and best friend, a young, Man-At-Arms. "Great turn out I would say." the king said.

"Yes, your majesty." Man-At-Arms said.

"My friend, you do not have to stand over me tonight," the King begin, "I know you would either be with _your _new daughter."

"She is in good care, your majesty. I still have a job to do." Man-At-Arms replied.

"Have you named her yet?" the King asked.

"Her name is Teela."

The King slapped his friend on the back and said, "If she grows up like her father I say we could have our first Woman-At-Arms."

The Good Queen Marlena was walking with her new son in her arms; she did not really want to bring him or his sister out to be presented yet, they needed their sleep. King Randor entered the room with Man-At-Arms behind him. The King crossed over to the cradle where his daughter lay asleep, "She is so beautiful." He commented as he bent over to kiss her forehead.

"How goes the festivity?" the Queen asked as she put the boy down in his bed.

"Better then expected, my love." The king answered. "I see you put Adam and Adora to bed."

"Only just a nap," the Queen said, "I have not forgotten about their appearances tonight."

Just then something made noise outside the door window, a Flacon landed on the balcony and was looking inside. The bird was white with red and blue feathers on its wings.

Man-At-Arms told the King he would scare it away and went outside closing the door behind him. Man-At-Arms moved over the bird and spoke, "I did not know you were coming tonight."

The Flacon looked up at Man-At-Arms and cocked it head to one side.

"You came to see your daughter?" Man-At-Arms asked the bird and after a moments hesitation the bird shook its head no. "Why are you here then?" Man-At-Arms asked next and the bird moved over looking past him at the two sleep children. Man-At-Arms turned to look at the children, wondering what was so important about them and then he understood, he turned back to the Flacon and asked, "You came to tell me that one of them is the one; the one you are been waiting for?" and the Flacon nodded yes. "I am not so surprised," He said, "we will have to keep ours eyes on them." The Flacon turned around and after a quick look back it flew high into the night sky.

Outside the shinning lights of the palace an army was gathering. Armadas of beast men were waiting in the darkness of the mountains and behind them were Horde Storm Troopers. Positioned on a small hill overlooking this army was three beings; the first was a green lizard-like creature dressed in Horde battle armor named **Leech**, he was the current head of the Strom Troopers. On his right side sitting on a black horse was the Dark Witch Evil-Lyn; her short black hair was a contrast to her pale white skin. She wore a purple dress with many belts around her thin waist and strange mediations hanging off of her dress. The last being sitting on a huge black panther was the Warlord Keldor; the tall man was feared in all of Eternia. He was dressed in purple robes topped with black battle armor, in his hand was a staff topped with the skull of a ram.

"They are all gathered." Leech spoke in a growl.

"Kill only who you must," Keldor began, "I cannot be a king with no subjects to rule."

"The Royal Family?" Leech asked.

"They are mine!" Hissed Keldor. Keldor raised his staff and yelled, "Attack!" and with these words the army surged forward.

"For the Horde." Leech yelled and joined the mob of monsters.

Keldor stayed a second behind with Evil-Lyn, "For the Horde my ass." He hissed and both of them laughed.

The army was heard before they were seen; the ground shook as they leveled over everything in their way to the palace. The Royal Guards were preparing the defenses by the time the first Beast man crashed into the mighty steel gates protecting bridge that lead into the courtyard. The Royal Guards lined the outer walls of the palace armed with bows and flaming arrows. Soon bolts of fire flew into the air raining down on the monster army but the fire did little good in stopping the flood of monsters breaking down the steel gate. The Royal Guards dropped the bows, picked up their swords and ran to meet the invaders face to face.

By this time a warrior entered the Royal bedroom, "We are under attack by the Horde!" he told King Randor and Man-at-Arms. Man-at-Arms knew this warrior as Fisto named so because of the huge metal glove on his right hand.

"Fisto, stay with my family," said the king, "Come Man-at-Arms." The two men ran into battle. "Have someone see to the safety of my guests," the king yelled to a nearby Guard as he ran.

The outer courtyard was a war zone; Royal Guard and warriors from visiting Kingdoms were fighting the monster army. King Randor and Man-at-Arms enter the yard weapons held high. "Ask questions later." The King yelled to his guards as he removed the head of one of the beast men. Warriors named Ram-Man and the weird Man-E-Faces joined King Randor as more and more monster crossed the bridge leave bodies in their wake.

"Why aren't the gun turrets working?" asked Man-E-Faces.

"Lets go find out." The King replied.

The three warriors headed to the tower that held the huge lasers and they had to fight the whole way there. They reached the tower only to find monsters inside tearing at the laser control panel, "Stop them!" said the King.

Ram-Man flew through the air slamming into a group of Beast men while Man-E-Faces brought down the last two.

"Get those lasers working." The King commanded. But before any of them could do anything the doors to the tower closed, trapping them in.

"That was easy." A figure moved from the shadows.

King Randor turned around, "Keldor!"

"Forgive me if I do not bow." Keldor spoke in a high rough voice.

"I did not think you would join the Horde." The King said.

"I've joined nothing," Keldor started, "It is more of a partnership."

"So you still want my Throne? Let me tell you that you will NEVER rule this kingdom." The King yelled.

"The Throne is my birthright." Keldor replied coldly.

"Only in your sick mind." Ram-Man said.

"No comment from the peanut gallery." Keldor raised his staff and with a blast of red light Ram-Man and Man-E-Faces went flying into the far wall landing knocked out. "Now let's get to the killing!" Keldor attacked with the same red blast and with a high cut of his own black sword. King Randor ducked under the blast but the sword cut into his shoulder.

Randor grabbed his shoulder and replied with his own sword slice but it did not reach its mark as Keldor sided stepped and landed a right cross punch into the chin of the king who fell back into the control panel. Keldor pressed his attack on the King by twisting his sword around aiming for the Kings head but the King moved behind Keldor and slammed his elbow in his back. The King continued landing punches into the back and side of Keldor only to get kicked below the belt and the King fell to the ground.

"I know I just cheated but I AM the bad guy right?" Keldor laughed at the down King. "So with you dead; I will take the throne by force and if I find any more troublemakers I will line their bodies next to yours." Keldor pulled a vial from his belt, "Look at this, what is this? I think it is acid that's going to eat your face off." He held it high above his head ready to throw it down on the King.

Before Keldor could throw the vial the King pulled a small dagger out of a strap of his left boot and threw it. The dagger broke the vial above Keldor spilling the acid on his head, "Arghh!" He screamed as the acids begin eating away his face. Keldor slammed against the door, which opened, and he ran away into darkness of the night.

King Randor slowly stood up and limped over to help his warriors. The radio on the control panel beeped and the voice of Man-At-Arms said, "My Lord, I have the second laser turrets working!"

"Good news." Replied the King and as he spoke a load trumpet was heard.

"The Beast Men seem to be retreating!" Man-At-Arms said.

The King walked outside to see the Mob of Monsters fleeing into the night. The grounds were covered with bodies, both monster and human.

A soft noise was heard off to the left of the King. He turned to see that white flacon with red and blue feathers on its wings sitting on a low branch starring at him. The King heard a low female voce, "Get to your family!" he looked around and saw no one but the voice came back, "Get to your family for they are in danger." The King did not need to hear more as he ran back to the Castle.

King Randor ran pass fires, the crying and hurt soldiers on his way to his bedroom where his last saw his family. When he rounded the corner he saw Fisto laying outside the doorway, his face was covered in blood and so was his chest. The King heard the Queen crying as he broke into the room. He found the Queen trembling in a corner holding the baby Prince Adam in her arms and she screamed at her husband, "It took her!"

The King came to her side and said, "Where is Adora?"

"It took her." The Queen cried again and she pointed to a huge hole in the wall, "A Lizard man took our baby girl."

Man-At-Arms, Ram-Man, and Man-E-Faces reached the Royal bedroom as the King ran out the hole into the night forest, "Man-E-Faces look after Fisto, Ram-Man you look after the Queen and I'll help the King." Man-At-Arms said.

King Randor and Man-At-Arms did not find the baby Adora that night either did the massive search party the King sent out the at dawn the next day. Princess Adora would not be seen in Eternia for many years to come.

Story Three: The Champion of Grayskull 

Two years ago.

The young prince Adam stood still listening for any familiar voice, he did been lost for some time, just him and his friend Cringer, a big tiger.

His father the Good King Randor was heading toward the temple of the Cat People to gain permission to use some of the land in the Far South and the Cat People with their leader King Pay governed this land. Of course two members of the Royal Family did not travel alone and so Man-At-Arms, his daughter Teela, and a small group of Royal guards had come as well. The King, his son and Man-At-Arms were in the first vehicle; the Royal Guards and their new Captain Teela were in the second.

Around midday the party stopped to rest for the distance they travel was far and Adam grew bored from the traveling and decided to explore his surroundings, he did not tell anyone for he was afraid they would stop from going out by himself and now he was lost.

He started out in the direction in which he thought his father's party would be, "Come on Cringer it will be dark soon."

"I didn't…. Oh… want to…. to…leave in the first place." The big tiger cried.

"Big Baby." Adam replied. Just then it begin to rain, "Let's find some place out of this rain before it pours."

The two life-long friends quickly walked though the trees until suddenly they were no longer walking on grass but rock. The forest had ended and they were heading toward the mountains. "I think we went the wrong way." Adam said.

"We are really…. lost." Cringer replied.

"I think that old castle is not far and we can stay there until the rain stops." Adam started walking to the east.

"Isn't old Castle Grayskull haunted?" the Tiger asked.

Adam said over his shoulder as he walked on, "That nothing but silly stories." Adam quickened his pace, as the rain grew heavy, soon he was soaked to the skin.

The two reached the castle but seeing the castle made them stop in their tracks. The Castle was huge, towering high into the dark clouds above. The structure looked in bad shape as there was rubble everywhere and vines almost completely covered the west side the Castle. What made Adam stop was not the poor shape of the building but the stone skull that dominated the front of the castle; the "mouth" of the skull was open allowing entrance into the castle.

Adam walked up to the Castle and looked inside trying to see in the darkness ahead, "I think it's fine to go in."

"Are you crazy?" the big cat asked.

"We'll just stand in the entrance way until the rain stops." Adam replied.

As Cringer and Adam walked into the castle a door appeared out of nowhere blocking the entrance, trapping them inside the castle. As the two stood unmoving in the dark, lines of candles lit up along the walls stretching off into the depths of the castle.

"How…what?" Cringer was almost to tears with fear.

Adam, always being one for adventure, said, "Let's follow the lights." With these words he set off walking. Cringer followed with great care.

The candles led them down a long twist corridor that ended at a colossal throne room. The room was lit by hundreds of candles floating high in the air, the floor was made of blue and gray tiles, the room was cut in half by a quiet, flowing river and on the other side at the top of a long set of steps was the throne, throne itself was almost insignificant compared to the immense statue of a Flacon behind it. Adam walked up to the river and looked into it, the river was crystal clear but Adam could not seem to see the bottom of it.

"Be careful not to fall in." A female voice echoed around them. Adam spin in every direction looking for the source of the voice and found it sitting on the throne that was empty seconds ago. A young woman sat on the throne watching them; she stood and descended the steps. The woman wore a long white skirt; she had brown fur-lined boots on her feet, she wore a belt that lay low around her hips, her sleeveless shirt was also white and she wore blue and red colored upper-body armor. Many rings and bracelets decorated her hands and arms. Her long hair was black and pulled behind her in a ponytail, on her head was a headdress that looked like the head of a flacon. A long red cape with a white trim flowed off her shoulders and around her body like mist.

"Who are you?" Adam asked trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Cringer seemed to have attached himself to Adam's back.

The woman walked up the river so she was only a few feet from the two, "Adam," she began, "you will not be harmed here."

"You know me?" Adam was shocked.

"I have known about you even before you were born." She answered.

"What?" Adam's fear was being overtaken by curiosity.

"It is a very long story."

"What? Who are you?" Adam asked.

"Call me the Sorceress."

"Are you the witch everyone told me about?" Adam asked.

"I'm a Sorceress and not a witch, there is a different. _I_ believe there is anyway."

Adam took a long look at the Sorceress and then at his surrounds. He suddenly no longer felt fear, only the pain of Cringers' claws in his back. For some strange reason he felt he came here not by accident; there was a purpose for him being here and that's why he did not run for his life. "So the stories are true." It was the only thing he could say.

"Stories." The Sorceress did not ask a question. "I have hear all about the stories of this castle being haunted by a witch and the appalling things that happed in these walls and I understand the fear you felt when you entered the castle but I will say again that no harm to come to you."

"The stories are false then?"

The Sorceress give a small, wicked smile and said, "Not all of then are."

"Oh." Adam said.

"Please sit for we have much to talk about."

Adam turned to find a chair had appeared behind him and he sat down, Cringer hide in the back near the exit.

The Sorceress, not moving from where she was, said, "For many years the people of Eternia has lived peace thanks to brave warriors like your father."

"My Father?" Adam asked.

"Do you not know of Eternia's past?" the Sorceress answered the question with another question.

"I may have skipped some history classes." The young prince answered.

The Sorceress summoned a chair of her own for this may take longer then she thought, "Please tell me what you know of the Horde?"

Adam tried recalling everything he knew, "I know my Father drove a Horde Captain named Keldor out of Eternia along time ago."

The Sorceress nodded and said, "Keldor was only a small problem. I doubt you have heard the named Hordak?"

"No."

"Let me tell you of Eternia's ancient past." The Sorceress told Adam about Lord Grayskull, Hordak and the events that took place thousands of years ago. "History is going to repeat itself." She said next.

"This Hordak guy is coming back?" Adam asked and then he said, "I thought you said he was cast out of Eternia for good."

"Hordak, for the time being, can not enter Eternia but his followers can." The Sorceress stood and the chair disappeared, "The time of the Horde is coming every soon and the Champion of Eternia must now step forward."

"A Champion?" Adam asked.

"Yes," the Sorceress answered, "You are who I speak of."

"ME!" Adam could not believe what he heard, "I am not a champion and I'm barley eighteen." Adam stood up almost falling over his chair.

"It is your destiny, you alone can save Eternia is her darkest hour."

"No! Are you joking?" Adam pointed to himself, "Look at me I'm a ninety pound weakling."

The Sorceress pointed into the river and said, "Look."

Adam walked to the rivers edge and looked into the water, what he saw shocked him to his core. He saw himself but he was different. His face was a little older and it looked hardened like it was carved from stone. His hair was longer and darker. His skin had a brown tan. He was taller, leaner and more muscular.

He turned from the river and reached up to feel his face and it felt the same; he turned back and looked into the river again and he saw his own normal self-looking back. "What the hell was that?"

"Your warrior's spirit," the sorceress answered, "you will become that man to defeat the forces of evil."

"You're serious." Adam said, "I am the champion of Eternia?"

"Yes."

"How do I become that man?" Adam asked, "How will I know when I am needed?

The Dark Castle loomed high into the thundering night sky as the teenaged girl creped along the not so beaten path. Teela had been looking for Prince Adam for hours now. She brushed back a strain of stubborn red hair out of her face and headed east away from the creepy Castle continuing her search for the wayward Prince.

The Sorceress stood right next to the river and held her hand over it "You will not be alone in this war," She said, "I will be here to help and if you look hard enough you will find other allies."

Adam still had doubt in his mind, "Are you sure it is me?"

"Yes," The Sorceress answered, "you are the one."

"There are others who maybe a better choice then me." Adam said.

"Oh, you think so?" The Sorceress asked amused, "Whom would you pick?"

"There is this girl named Teela and she is the daughter of a great warrior named Man-At-Mans." Adam was going to continue his praise of Teela when he noticed a pained look on the face of the Sorceress. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked her.

The Sorceress was quiet for a few minutes and then she shook her head and said, "Teela's destiny has not yet come."

"I don't understand?" Adam responded.

"Enough!" the Sorceress said.

Adam step back from the fury in her voice and decided to get back to the matter at hand, "That man I saw in the river? I can change?" He asked.

The Sorceress still had her hand out stretched over the river; the flow of the water started to pick up speed and a small vortex formed in the middle. Out of the vortex came a sword, a huge silver broadsword. The sword came to rest in the hand of the Sorceress. "The sword of Grayskull." She said.

"It beautiful." Said Adam.

The Sorceress handed the sword to Adam and he was surprised how lit it was. He could fell the power radiating from the sword. The Sorceress said, "This sword is much more then a weapon, it is connected to the magic of this Castle, it will give you the strength you will need."

"How does it work?"

"By the power of Grayskull." The Sorceress replied.

Those words seemed to bury in the brain of the young Prince; he shook his head trying to get the weird feeling to go away. "I just say the words?"

The Sorceress nodded and said, "The time grows late and you are missed. Go now and we will talk more later." With these words she disappeared. The burning candles dimmed and the river grew still.

Adam and Cringer let themselves out into the wet night.

Prince Adam made it no more then a few yards when he heard his name being called and he turned to see Teela running toward him. He heart skipped a beat as it always does when he looks at her.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked.

"What? No, I glad to see you well?" he replied

"I been looking for you, in the rain, for hours." She was pissed. Teela was around the same age as Adam and she had a temper like no one Adam had never known.

In secret Adam loved her, always has, but he never told her. She was a beautiful women, she had a smooth face with a steadfast determination in her eyes. Her hair was long and red like a furious fire. Her body was near physically perfect from hours of intense training and exercise. Next to Cringer she was Adam's best friend.

Now she had him by the arm nearly dragging him, "Hey! Not so rough, I'm a Prince." He yelled at her.

"Royal pain in my ass." She replied. Soon the two made it back to the place where the convoy had stopped.

After some hours of having a new one ripped by his father, Adam was alone in one of the Vehicles when Man-At-Arms joined him. "Going to yell at me too?"

Man-At-Arms sat down next to him and put his arm over Adam's shoulder, "You sacred your old man silly today."

"I know."

Man-At-Arms was quiet for a minute and Adam was sure he was in for another speech but what Man-At-Arms asked made him fell over with surprise. "How was your talk with the Sorceress?"

"You know about that?" Adam asked. "How?"

Man-At-Arms smiled, "This old man been around enough to know things, know people."

"I still can't believe that I am going to be this great champion of Eternia."

Man-At-Arms stood up and stretched, "You have a great responsibly placed on you and if you need help know I will be there with you."

Story Four: The first meeting 

Several weeks passed.

Prince Adam sat bored once again trying to concentrate on his studies. The day was going to have perfect weather and he was trapped inside. He closed his books and moved over to the window to look outside, he saw Teela in the lower courtyard sparing with one of the Royal Guards; she was kicking his ass. After the last throw the guard had enough and made some excuse about needing to return to his position. As the guard left Adam yelled down to Teela, "Are you always training?"

Teela brushed the stubborn strain of hair from her face and looked up at Adam, "its something you need to do more of."

"No thanks."

"I can whip you into shape in no time."

"I like my shape, thank you very much."

"Why do I waste time on you?" Teela asked out of patience. With these words she grabbed a towel and headed back inside.

Adam sighed, "I always make her mad."

The two figures stood together in the nearby valley, a man and a woman. Behind then was a vast army.

The Sorceress saw them thought her magic mirror, History was about to repeat itself and she hoped the outcome would be the same.

Adam reminded by the window looking into the distance at the mountain Eternia when he saw a small group of people climbing to the very top of the mountain. They seemed to be pulling some type of huge device to the up. Adam watched with interest as the group pulled the device into position. Seconds later smoke poured out of the device and a projectile flew overhead crashing into the Royal Palace. Adam hit the floor as the attack alarms sounded.

Adam tried to leave the room only to be knocked to the ground by Cringer whom was trying to find a place to hide, "Come on Cringer we maybe needed." The Prince yelled.

"I will…stay here." The cat winced.

Adam forced the tiger out the door and the two were meet by the Eternia warrior Fisto, "You two need to get to safety now!" the grizzly man said. "The Palace is under attack."

"My Parents?" Adam asked.

Fisto pushed Adam toward the direction of the throne room, "Join the Queen in the throne room because it's safe there." Fisto turned and headed outside, "I have to join the King and drive these attackers out."

Adam reminded behind for a minute and headed outside himself. Cringer followed, "The Throne Room is the other way." The tiger said.

Adam run toward the back of the Palace, "This is what the Sorceress was talking about." Adam said, "We'll have to help." Adam stopped behind some trees and pulled out the sword, "Here we go," He held the sword above his head and said, "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL." Lighting broke the clouds above and strikes the sword; Adam was engulfed by bright light. "I HAVE THE POWER!"

Cringer hid his eyes from the blinding light, he opened them when the light faded and jumped back at what he saw, Prince Adam had transformed dramatically, "What happened to you?" the cat asked.

The man pointed his sword at Cringer and said, "See for yourself." Lighting shot from the sword and engulfed Cringer transforming him as well. The sacredly cat was turned into a fierce, red armor clad battle cat. The man jumped on Battle Cat and the two raced off to aid in the fight.

The Laser Turrets blasted repeatedly at the approaching army but did not stop them. The devices on top Mount Eternia keep rain down projectiles. Teela, the newly made Captain of the Royal Guards, had already set in motion plans to handle these two problems. The enemy army had to be stopped from entering the city and since the main way to enter the city was over the bridge; the bridge had to be removed. Explosives would work and that's what was being placed along the bridge, hopefully a number of enemies would go with it. Teela had sent seven wind raiders, carrying four soldiers apiece, to attack the devices on Mount Eternia. Her plans worked as the exploding bridge stopped the main army from entering; many monsters on the bridge fell into the depths. An explosion from the mountaintops signaled the destruction of the projectile devices.

However the attacks did not stop as colossal flying machines hovered over the city dropping more attackers, waves of Horde Strom Troopers and monsters descended on the city. More and more Royal Guards flooded out of the Palace and soon a full-scale war was happening.

Teela downed a Strom Trooper with her sword and turned to crash into a living nightmare, the thing was tall, wearing only dark colored pants. It's blue body looked like it was being held together by stitches, the two most noticeable and scarcest features were the things lower jaw and it's left shoulder and arm. The lower jaw was made of metal and the left shoulder and arm was nothing but a mass of twisted metal and instead of a hand was a blood stained hook. As it spoke drool flowed from it mouth, "Hello pretty one," it said, "My name is Trap Jaw, What's your?"

Instead of saying anything Teela landed a hard punch into the monsters chest but the only thing that did was hurt her hand. She then swung her sword at the monster but it captured the sword with its _mouth _and bit the sword in half.

Trap Jaw grabbed Teela and lifted her in the air, "Are you too good to talk to me?" He started to shake her, "I don't LIKE you!" He screamed and drool splashed on Teela's face. He raised his hook in the air ready to tear into Teela's body, she closed her eyes and waited for the final blow…but it never came.

Teela fill on the ground and looked up to see a strange warrior pounding the hell out of Trap Jaw. Punch after punch slammed in the monster, the Warrior was so fast his fist were nothing but a blur to Teela's eyes. The Blonde Warrior lifted Trap Jaw high above his head and remarked, "Big man to attack a woman." The Warrior sent the monster flying in the air; it disappeared as it crashed several _miles_ away. The Warrior help Teela up and asked, "Are okay?"

"Yes, I think so." Teela answered staring at the stranger before her; there was something familiar about him but she could not say what.

The Warrior turned, he whistled and a huge armor clad Tiger jumped out of the nearby woods, the helmet of a Horde Trooper was in the animal's mouth. The Warrior mounted the cat and the two started to leave.

"Wait," Teela called, "Who are you?"

The Warrior answered, "No time for introduction with a battle happening," he smiled at her and added, "we will talk later." Then he was gone.

King Randor and his Guards were cutting down the enemy left and right; he remembered the last Horde attack and that memory fueled his anger as he drove his sword into a Horde Trooper. He found himself in the inner courtyard with Man-At-Arms by his side. The number of Trooper was overwhelming and soon the two men were cut off from the rest of the battle, they were surrounded. They did not back down and stood ready to fight to the end.

Some of the troopers stepped aside and let two figures ride into the circle. One of them King Randor knew as Evil-Lyn the Dark Witch but the second figure wore a hood over his face. The hooded figure dismounted from his huge black panther and walked to the King, "Nice day for a fight."

King Randor could not see the figures face because of the big, black hood covering it but he knew the voice, it was a little squeakier then the King remember, "Kelor?" The King asked.

"No, NO!" the hooded man screamed, "He is dead, yes, very dead indeed." He said. After he calmed down he pulled back the hood to show his face.

King Randor and Man-At-Arms both jumped back from the sight. The man had no face, just a little muscle stretched here and there over yellow bone, a skull looked back at them.

"My name is Skeletor!" the man insanely laughed.

King Randor was taken back only for a few seconds then his anger flooded over him once again, "Different name but the same asshole!" He readied himself for the attack sure to come.

Skeletor simply stood looking at the King, "Stick and stones," he hissed. "I really don't want to see you dead, not yet anyway."

Man-At-Arms spoke up, "You have get passed me before you harm the King, you Villain!"

Skeletor paid no attendance to him and continued speaking to the King. "I want you to suffer as I take everything you love away from you; as I do now with you sad little kingdom."

King Randor yelled. "You took my daughter! What has happened to her?"

Skeletor stood quiet for a moment; a look of confusion crossed his ruined face. He then seemed to remember and said, "I did not take your daughter those many years ago but I wish I had!" He yelled, "You _took_ away MY FACE!"

Man-At-Arms attacked with his Mace aiming to squash the head of Skeletor. His attack was stopped by a magic blast from Evil-Lyn. He crashed into the wall behind him. Skeletor nodded to the Evil Witch whom remained on her horse, her face a pale white, emotionless mask.

King Randor attacked next, "Where is my daughter?" he screamed. He too found himself flying in the air, crashing into the wall.

Smoke rose up from the hand of Skeletor, he fired the magic blast this time. "I do not know where the little Bitch is but it is time to start suffering." He pointed his finger at Man-At-Arms and said, "Say goodbye to your best friend."

The some of the surrounding Strom Troopers were thrown between Skeletor and Man-At-Arms, Skeletor turned to see the rest of the Troopers being thrown about by some strange Warrior. Soon the only invaders left conscious were Skeletor and Evil-Lyn. The Warrior stood between them and the King. "Who are you?" Skeletor asked.

The Warrior, with a huge broadsword in his hand, replied, "He-Man."

He-Man stood between his father and this creature before him, he felt no fear. "Are you alright?" he asked his father.

"I do not know yet."

"Meaning?"

"Am I in a worse situation then the one I was in?"

"I am here to help you."

Skeletor waved his hands in the air, "Hello! I am still here to kill someone."

"Is that right? " He-Man asked.

"That's right." Skeletor said.

"Your name is?" He-Man asked.

"Me?" Skeletor did a small bow, "I am Skeletor the Lord of Snake Mountain."

He-Man looked over at Evil-Lyn and asked, "What is your name?" but he did not get an answer.

"I am more important right now, boy." Skeletor said, "Nice sword." He added.

He-Man brought his sword up, "I demand you leave here and do not come back."

Skeletor laughed and nodded to Evil-Lyn whom raised her arms and electricity flowed from her hands shooting forward at He-Man. He-Man block the shot with his sword. Evil-Lyn gasped.

"Yes," Skeletor said, "a very nice sword." He aimed his staff at He-Man and black and white beams of magic busted out from the staff heading at He-Man.

Again He-Man blocked the blast with his sword. "I'm getting tried of being target practice." He-Man said. He dropped to his knees and drove his fist into the ground with all his incredible power. The ground in front of him exploded sending a tidal wave of earth at Skeletor and Evil-Lyn. When the dust settled He-Man looked in disbelieve as the two stood behind a force field.

"I underestimated you, He-Man." Skeletor dropped the force field. "I will not do it again." He dropped his staff and reached both hands into his cloak and pulled out a huge, black sword with a twisted blade and the hilt was the body of a dragon. "I have a nice sword too!" Skeletor yelled.

Before Skeletor did anything else a laser beam shot close to his face, he looked to see Teela and some guards running over. Skeletor moved closer to Evil-Lyn and said, "I guess that means the battle is yours but not the war. I have waited years for my revenge and I can wait a little longer." The two disappeared.

He-Man helped the King to his feet.

Story Five: The talks 

Hours later.

Soon they find themselves in the Throne Room. King Randor listened to Teela as she explained about the Projectile Weapon on Mount Eternia and the destroyed bridge.

"I know the bridge seem a bit extreme but it worked." She was saying.

"I am not angry with you, child." The King said, "I have been meaning to replace that old thing with a new retractable drawbridge anyway."

"Serious?" Teela asked.

"I guess I am now." Replied the King. "I'm sure Man-At-Arms will be delighted to have a new project to work on."

"I already have plans." Man-At-Arms said.

"Now let's talk about this He-Man," King Randor started. "Any information about him?"

Teela shifted from one foot to the other, looking down that floor. Man-At-Arms was quiet. Prince Adam looked afraid.

"This man saved our Kingdom and none knows who he is?" the King asked. "I want information so go find some." He dismissed them all.

Teela and Adam walked outside the Castle watching the repairs being made to the damaged buildings. Teela did not seem pleased.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"King Randor acting like this He-Man was the only one who saved the day. What about all I did?" She replied.

"Father is just curious of new people." Said Adam. "He knows the important things you did today. You saved a lot of lives."

"I…. I am sorry about that outburst." Teela said, "I have a outrageous temper. I guess He-Man did help."

_You_ have a temper? Adam joked. Teela punched him in the arm. "Ouch!"

"Baby." Teela said. "I am going to ask around the city about He-Man. Do you want to join me?"

Prince Adam always wanted to spend time with Teela but he need to be elsewhere. "I've got something to do."

Teela shook her head, "Too much walking for you?" Before Adam could reply she walked off.

Prince Adam found Man-At-Arms in his laboratory. He was standing over some blueprints. Flying above his head was Orko. "Hey, you two." Adam said at the doorway.

"Hi Adam." Orko yelled down, "I'm helping!"

"Come in, Adam." Man-At-Arms said without looking up from his blueprints.

Adam walked into the room and leaned up against a weird looking vehicle.

"Please don't touch anything." Man-At-Arms said. "I have to keep telling our flying friend here that."

"I'm Helping!" Orko yelled again.

Adam walked over to Man-At-Arms with his hands in his pockets. "What are we going to do about He-Man."? He asked.

"Who's He-Man?" Orko asked.

Shouldn't you ask the Sorceress for advice?" Man-At-Arms asked Adam.

"Who's the Sorceress?" Orko Asked.

Man-At-Arms reached down into a box and pulled out a small silver ball, he pushed the button on top and the ball started to glow and flash different colors. "Here Orko, test this for me." He threw it out the nearest window and Orko flew after it.

"I'm helping!" Orko yelled as he disappeared from sight.

"How we can talk." Man-At-Arms said.

"What was that thing and now is Orko suppose to test it?'

"It is just in old toy I made for Teela and Orko can play with it for a while."

"My father wants information on He-Man but I AM He-Man so what do I do?" Adam asked changing the subject.

"We need to come up with a background for He-Man." Man-At-Arms said as he folded up his blueprints and put them away. He walked over to the weird looking vehicle and jumped inside. "Want to go flying?"

"Later," Adam said, "How do you the Sorceress?" Adam asked.

Man-At-Arms stayed in the vehicle, "Do you want to hear the story?"

"I asked didn't I?" replied Adam.

"Get in the damn vehicle and I will tell you, smart ass." Man-At-Arms said with a smile.

Adam jumped in the vehicle and soon the two men were high above Eternia. "What's this thing called?" Adam asked.

"I do not have a name yet. Maybe the Wind Raider 2.0" Man-At-Arms replied.

"Boring"

"You think of a name then." Man-At-Arms said a little annoyed.

"Are you go to tell about you and the Sorceress now?"

"Sit back and listen." Man-At-Arms started his story.

"I was young, a little older then you are now, it was on the eve of my promotion from the Captain of the Royal Guards to your father's personal Bodyguard. Our King had made some enemies during his young rule. Anyway, I was out in the Evergreen Forest tracking down some Wars Men and I hear a cry of a bird. I thought there might be poachers nearby so I went to investigate. I found the biggest flacon I never seen trying to protect something in a nest high in the trees from the Wars Men I had been tracking. I told them they were under arrest for crimes against the King and poaching, I told them their rights but they attacked me. I had no choice but to hurt them.

"Now many Wars Men?" Adam asked.

"About six." Answered Man-At-Arms.

"What was the flacon protecting?" Adam asked next.

Man-At-Arms grew quiet for a few seconds and answered, "I will tell you in a minute. Where was I?"

"Wars Men." Answered Adam.

"Right, anyway after I called for some guards to come and take the Wars Men to prison I hear a female voice call my name. I turned to see this beautiful woman standing behind me. She came out of nowhere." I questioned her about who she was and what was she doing here, what did she know of the big flacon." She called herself The Sorceress and told me a unbelievable story of her past."

"I've heard it." Adam interrupted.

"I did not believe her but, I guess to prove herself, she transformed into the flacon, right in front of my eyes. Now that I believed her she asked me if I could do something for her.

"What did she ask?" Adam wanted to know.

"Shut up." Man-At-Arms said, "I'm about to get to that part." She said she had a very big problem and she asked my help. She asked me to take care of someone for her because she was not in a situation to do so herself." So I helped her, in a way I still am."

"What does this have to do with the thing in the tree? The thing the Sorceress was protecting?" Adam asked.

There was a child in the nest, a baby girl." Man-At-Arms said.

"A girl?" Adam did not see that one coming.

"Her daughter was in the nest." Man-At-Arms said.

"Her daughter?" Adam asked.

"I took the girl to rise for the Sorceress because Castle Grayskull is no place for a child."

Adam was shocked at what Man-At-Arms was saying and he was shocked even more when Man-At-Arms said, "Teela is the daughter of the Sorceress."

"WHAT?" Adam almost yelled the question.

"We can talk about it on the way home and besides we still need to think of a background for He-Man." Man-At-Arms reminded Adam. "I have a few ideas to run pass you." Man-At-Arms replied as he turned the aircraft back to the Royal Palace.

This part of the story takes place on a distant planet, in a dark area known as the Fright Zone.

The ship called the Collector flew low in the dark sky heading toward the towering, twisted building located in the middle of the Fright Zone. The fortress was made of molten lava rock and tall poles of steel encased it. The Collector landed in the docking pad and Skeletor descended the steps, stopping to stare out at the burning landscape stretching far as he could see. Numerous erupting volcanoes were everywhere.

A group of Hordes Men stood waiting for him, "Please follow us." The commander said.

"I know the way, you tin brain fool." The Lord of Snake Mountain yelled. He proceeded pass them heading into the heart of the fortress. Behind him followed Evil-Lyn and the monstrous Beast Man. Skeletor walked pasted many Horde Guards, torture rooms, prison cells, and dead bodies as he walked toward the command center of the Horde. He pushed down a slave as he threw open the doors. "Why have I been summoned to the toilet of the universe?" He demanded to know. The command center was dark and looked empty, "Is this some joke?" Skeletor yelled his anger into the darkness.

The lights came on blinding Skeletor and his followers. When he could see again he noticed four people in the command center. Standing off the left was the shape-shifting Catra; to the right was the mysterious Horde Force Captain, in the middle was the creepy Witch Shadow Weaver and standing next to her was the Horde Leader and evil tyrant Hordak! "The only joke I see is in front of me." The tyrant said.

Skeletor turned to look at Beast Man and said, "He is talking to you."

A chair came up from the floor and Hordak sat down. The Force Captain handed him a data pad. "Looks to me someone had their ass kicked." He looked at the data pad then to Skeletor and threw the data pad at him. It landed by the feet of Skeletor. "I wonder why an idiot would take MY Horde into war WITHOUT my permission?"

"I was just borrowing your Horde." Skeletor replied. After a second he asked, "Whom are you calling a idiot?"

Hordak stood up and crossed the room to stand next to Skeletor; Hordak placed his arm over the shoulder of Skeletor, "My friend, I thought we had a deal with each other, a plan to help us both." He said as nice as he could.

Skeletor looked repulsed to be touch and said darkly, "We do."

"So why are you acting so stupid?" Hordak almost whispered his question. Skeletor tried to throw off Hordaks' arm but the tyrant held tight. "I have planned for too long to have you and your damn thirst for revenge screw everything up!"

Skeletor stared into the black eyes of Hordak and challenged him; "Your plan is taking too long to transpire. I am getting tempted to make plans of my own."

Hordak stepped back and counted to ten, after he calmed down he said, "I grow bored of this topic so let's change it. Entertain me with the report of your battle against the Good King of Eternia."

Skeletor grow angry for Hordak ever took him seriously. Skeletor swore that one day the fool would be sorry but until then he would play nice. Skeletor talked about what happened only hours ago, he changed some aspects of the battle as to not look so bad. Hordak grew still as Skeletor told of the young blonde warrior with the silver broad sword. He asked Skeletor to repeat everything about the sword, which Skeletor angrily did. Hordak was silence after Skeletor finished.

"Do you have a problem?" Skeletor asked him.

Hordak waved his arms around and said, "All of you leave me." He grabbed the arm of Shadow Weaver as she flowed past and told her to stay. When they were alone Hordak walked to the window of the command center to look out over the Fright Zone, he did not speak only stared out the window.

"The skull-face fool's tale upset you, my Master." Shadow Waver hissed.

Hordak turned to her and replied, "That sword could only be the Sword of Grayskull." "Have we finally found it after all these unruly years?" He asked.

"Nothing is impossible in terms of magic, my Master. And that sword has powerful magic indeed." Shadow Waver said. "But it does change our current situation."

"I have been hunting for that sword ever since the wizard Grayskull exiled me from Eternia. I NEED that weapon. It is the only thing that would break the spell that keeps me from Eternia and Castle Grayskull." Hordak bellowed.

"We should put our other plans on hold and focus on finding this sword." Shadow Waver said.

"Yes, I agree." Hordak replied. "But it is on Eternia, a planet I cannot enter and we cannot have the Horde running around Eternia because they will bring unwanted attention. So how do we get the sword?"

"We can call on the aid of Skeletor again." Shadow Waver suggested.

"That pile of crap for brains?" Hordak yelled, "That fool is outliving his usefulness."

The pair of villains went quiet, both running the problem though their evil minds trying to find an answer. Hordak found one first, "What we need is a scout, a inside person to look for the sword and bring it to me."

"Who may this person be?" Shadow Waver inquired.

"Someone the people of Eternia would never suspect."

"Who?" Shadow Waver asked again.

"Princess Adora." Answered the Tyrant.

Shadow Waver did not believe what she heard, no way could her master be serious, "Master, is this a wise solution?" To undo what we did to her may have dangers."

"I know what we did to her and I will undo nothing, she is only playing a role."

Shadow Waver still did not like this idea, "A role? You want her to play _herself_. I do not like it."

Hordak had enough, "I do not care about what you like. Summon her."

Shadow Waver made her exist and return shortly with the Horde Force Captain. The Captain was a tall, blonde woman dress in a black outfit, stretched across her chest armor was the symbol of the Horde. "You summon me, my Lord?" She asked.

Hordak embraced the Captain and said, "I have a assignment for you, my child. One of great importance to me."

The Captain hugged her "father" back and replied, "Whatever you want me to do I will do it."

"Listen to me very carefully," Hordak said, "There is a artifact I need and I want you to get it for me. Only you can get it."

"That does not seem like a hard task." The Captain said.

"There is more," Hordak continued, "This artifact is a weapon of vast power and it is on a different planet."

The Captain looked from Hordak, then to Shadow Waver and back to Hordak again, "How am I the only one who can get this powerful weapon on a different planet?"

Hordak normally would get angrily at anyone who dared question his orders but this woman was different, she had fire in her soul. He put up with her because she was his best warrior. "You will play the part of Eternia's prodigal daughter."

Shadow Waver tried to voice her concern once again but Hordak silenced her with a look; a look that did not go unnoticed by the Captain. "I do not know much about the history of this planet Eternia." She said.

Hordak lied and told his version of the events that happened twenty years ago. He told of King Randor but Hordak made the King out to be evil and his only daughter was taken but taken for her safety from her evil and cruel father. Unfortunately the daughter's current whereabouts are unknown. He did not tell that he kidnapped the daughter and that the Captain herself was that daughter. "A sad tale." He said when had finished.

The Captain, as tough as she was, felt tears come to her eyes for the tale as very sad indeed. She shrugged off the sadness and asked, "Now you want me to become this girl, this missing princess?"

"Yes." Hordak answered.

"How can I do this? I am no actor." The Captain complained. "I can not be a Princess!"

Hordak took her hands in his and said in a smoothing voice, "you will do fine. The people of Eternia will not know what their lost Princess would look like after twenty years. You are the right age and everything. Do not worry I will help you in anyway I can."

"What was this girls name?" the Captain asked.

"Princess Adora." Hordak responded.

The Captain jumped back when she heard the name, "Isn't that my name?" She asked.

Shadow Waver moved forward and using her magic she put the Captain into a trance like state. She turned to Hordak and said; "I told you this was a bad idea, just hearing her true name made my spell weaken and cause her to remember things."

Hordak grabbed Shadow Waver hard by her shoulder, "You told me your spells could not be broken."

"Nothing is impossible in terms of magic, my Master." She replied with venom in her voice.

"I need this to work and I expect you to make it work." Hordak yelled at her. He released her shoulder. "Work your magic and fix her mind!"

Shadow Waver stood in front of the Captain and said, "The name Adora has no meaning to you."

"No meaning," The Captain repeated in a dreamy voice.

"You are only playing a part, you are not Princess Adora!" Hordak added.

"Not Princess Adora," The Captain replied.

Awaken." Shadow Waver commanded.

The Captain came out of her trance and shook her head, "What happened?"

"Nothing, my child" Hordak lied, "We are still talking about your mission. Now let me tell you both what we are going to do. But first I need to talk to the Merman."

All this did not go unheard. The door was open just enough for someone to hear everything that was said. Skeletor stood with his head against the opening, "The Sword of Grayskull? I have to look into that myself."

Story six: The Homecoming 

Several weeks later

A rockslide sent hundreds of rocks uncontrollably crashing down toward He-Man and his friends. He-man met the rocks head on as he pulled out his sword and destroyed as many rocks as he could. The rest Man-At-Arms and Teela took care of with their own weapons. The three of them were sent into the Golden Isles to investigate the threats being made by the Merman on the Isles inhabitants. They found information that the Merman was located in the hills of the last island in the chain and he was making it clear he didn't want any guests.

"Sea monsters and rockslides, what's next?" He-Man said. He was leading the other two up the hill and did have to wait for an answer to his question. Little replicas of the Merman came rushing from all sides at the three heroes, grabbing them and trying to push them into the sea. "Powerful little guys." He-Man commented as he pulled two off him.

"Stand still, you little creep!" Teela yelled as she blasted away with a freeze ray from her arm gauntlet. A replica jumped on her back and tried to knock her down but she grabbed it and threw off her into another replica. "Slimly damn things."

"The two of you get behind me!" Man-At-Arms said. When He-Man and Teela were able get behind him, Man-At-Arms pushed a button on his armor that sent a pulse wave from it. The pulse hit the little replicas and discharge sent them flying to the sea.

"Fancy new armor, Father." Teela observed.

"It just a few upgrades!" Man-At-Arms replied.

"Is this who you are after?" A voice, which sounded like Pee Wee Herman under water, shrieked.

He-Man and the others turned to see the Merman standing a few yards above them on the hill. He held a young blonde woman in his left arm; in his right hand he had a knife pointed at the woman's throat.

"We came to tell you to stop menacing the people of the Golden Isles." He-Man said.

"We didn't know anything about a hostage." Teela whispered to her father.

"Let the girl go too." He-man added.

You do not demand the Merman!" he yelled back. "I am the master of the sea! Now drop your weapons and reach for the sky."

He-Man and Man-At-Arms dropped their weapons. Teela raised her hands; she fired her freeze ray at Herman freezing him solid. "Reach for the sky? Where the hell did that come from?" she asked.

The young woman freed herself from the Herman's froze grip and run to He-Man. She said as hugged him, "Thank you for saving me."

"Your welcome." Teela said bitterly.

"Your safe now. We won't hurt you." He-Man told the woman. The woman was in bad shape, she was covered in wet mud, her dress was torn in many places and her blonde hair was a tangled, dirty, mess. Blood flowed from a cut on her hand. "Are you aright?" He-Man asked.

"I guess." The woman said.

"Sit down and let me look at that hand." Man-At-Arms said. He pulled out a med kit and began treating the wound. He stopped suddenly when he noticed a medallion hanging around her neck. The medallion was in the shape of a circular shield, a red shield with a picture of a gold dragon engraved on it, the dragon held a flag with the letter R on it. "Where did you get this?" He asked her.

"I have always had it. It's mine and the only thing I own." The woman replied.

Just then Teela saw the medallion. "This is the shield of the Royal Family!" Teela said in surprise. "How did you get it?"

"It's mine!" the woman said again.

"What is your name?" He-Man asked.

The woman looked straight at He-Man and answered, "Adora."

The three heroes were stunned; they only stared at the woman calling herself Adora. "What?" Adora asked.

"Where do you come from? Where were you born?" Man-At-Arms did not want to get his hopes up yet.

The woman, the force captain of the Horde, continued playing her role. She told them the story Hordak gave her. "I do not know were I was born. My foster parents told me they found me on their doorstep when I was just a baby."

"May we go talk to your foster parents?" Man-At-Arms asked.

"They dead some time ago." Adora lied. "What do you know of my medallion?"

"Like Teela said it is the shield of the Royal Family and only members of the Family have them." He-Man said. "There are only four, two are worn by the King and Queen and the other two went to their children.

"But my parents said I had this around my neck when they found me." Adora said.

"The king gave his children the medallions." He-Man said. "His son, Prince Adam and his daughter, Princess Adora."

"Princess?" Adora questioned. "You think I am the same Adora?"

"You are the right age and you have the Medallion." Man-At-Arms said. "You _must_ our lost Princess!"

"Now wait," Teela started, "I have a lot of questions I…"

"Later." Man-At-Arms cut her off. "We have to report this to the King and then take our Princess home." Man-At-Arms help Adora up and begin walking with her.

"He-Man, what do you think?" Teela asked.

He-Man did not answer right way because he was lost in his confusion, had his lost sister finally been found or was this something else entirely. He-Man looked to Teela and said, "We will wait and see."

"Wait to see what?" Teela yelled to He-Man as he hurried to catch up with Man-At-Arms and the woman calling herself his sister.

King Randor and Queen Marlena stood in the inner courtyard waiting for the arrival of their daughter. "Can it be true after all this time?" The Queen asked her husband.

The King was a nervous wreck as he held his queen, "Man-At-Arms is so sure." He answered.

Their waiting ended when the gates to the inner courtyard opened and an Attack Trak rolled though. Teela stepped out first and moved off to the side. Next Man-At-Arms appeared helping the Princess out of the vehicle. The king and Queen rushed to their daughter and wrapped their arms around her. Adora, not used to affection, stiffed in their embrace but she had to play her role right and hugged them both back. The three family members were all crying but Adora's tears were just part of the deception.

Later that night. 

Adora was tried; the day had been a long one. First, after meeting her brother, Adora was forced to sit with her family and talk and answer their many questions without letting them suspect anything about her. Next came the grand tour of the palace, her "home", next came the tour of the kingdom. Adora was tried of pretending to be this princess but she could not give up until she found this power sword for Hordak.

Adora sat on her bed looking out her window at the moon when a multi-colored flacon landed on the window seal. The bird stood looking at Adora and it was making her nervous, "Go away." Adora said but the bird did not move.

There was a knock on her door, "Who is it?" Adora did not want company now.

"Teela." Came the answer from behind the door.

"Damn." Adora whispered. She did not want to have the Captain of the Royal Guard thinking badly of her so she told Teela to come in. "What can I do for you?" Adora asked.

"Just checking in." Teela said as she entered the room.

"Please, sit down." Adora was trying her best to be nice, something she had little practice with. She turned back to the window to see that the flacon was still there.

"I see you meet my friend." Teela said noticing the bird.

"Your friend?"

"Yes, this flacon comes to my window almost nightly." Teela replied. "I kind of use her as a sounding block."

"A sounding block?"

"This flacon is a great listener." Teela said. "I tell her things I can't tell other people."

"I see." Replied Adora. "So checking in on me?" she asked Teela.

"I just want to see if you need anything."

"That's nice of you but I fine." Adora said. She looked and found the flacon was still on the window stall, "Why won't this damn bird go away?" Adora thought to herself.

"Princess? May I ask you a question?" Teela inquired.

A cold shiver went up the back of Adora but she said, "You may ask."

"Why didn't your foster parents ever try to return you?" Teela began, "I mean everyone should know the Royal Shield. They should have known you were our Princess."

Adora had a problem with Teela and the problem was she liked Teela. They were like opposite sides of the same coin, Teela was Captain of the Royal Guard and Adora was the Horde Force Captain. Adora liked Teela and was sad by the idea of having to kill Teela if she interfered in Adora's mission. "I have no idea." Adora said in response to Teela's question.

"I'm just curious that all." Teela said.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Adora whispered.

"I'm sorry but I did not hear you." Teela said.

"Nothing, I am just tried and would like to rest now."

"I am sorry to keep you up, Princess. I will go now." With that Teela left the room.

Adora turned to the window to find the flacon was gone. Adora moved to look out the window and saw the flacon in a nearby tree staring at her. "What are you?" she asked the bird.

She heard a female voice answer, "I am a friend or maybe I am a great enemy, we will see which later." Adora span around looking for the source of the voice but found no one, she turned back to the window but flacon was gone from sight.

The next day 

Adam stood in the cool morning air and wishing he was still in bed. Teela had started his training exercises early today. Adam, with Cringer by his side, stood watching as Teela quickly climbed a rope that was attached to a tall tree. She made it to the top of the rope and then she jumped down, landing with the grace of a cat. "See now easy that was." She said to him.

"Easy for you." Adam replied.

"Climb it!" Teela demanded.

"That looks like fun." Adora said as she approached. Behind her followed a snow white horse.

"Trust me, it's not." Adam mumbled. "Where did you get the horse?" he asked.

"She is a gift from father," Adora said, "Isn't she beautiful?"

"What her name?" Teela asked

"Spirit." Adora answered and she ran her hand through the horse's mane. "What are you two doing?"

"She's trying to kill me." Adam said.

"Oh, Shut up." Teela said to Adam, she turned to Adora and said, "Adam has a training routine he does everyday."

"It is a good idea." Adora replied. "Keeps you in shape."

"Not you too." Adam moaned, "you're my sister and your suppose to be on my side."

"I bet I could climb that rope faster then you can, brother." Adora challenged.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Your on." Adam accepted the challenge. "But I go first." Adam started to climb.

Teela laughed at Adam's attempt to climb the rope, "Don't fall!" she yelled after him. She looked on as Adam was having trouble, "He-Man would have done it by now!" she told Adora.

"Speaking of He-Man, what do you know of him?" Adora asked

"Why are you interested in He-Man?" Teela asked a question of her own.

"I would like to know more about the man who saved me from the Herman." Adora answered back.

"No one knows much about him," Teela started, "some say he is a nomad warrior, some say he lives in the old Castle Grayskull, and others say he is an immortal being of justice and vengeance."

"But what do you say?"

"That immortal being of justice and vengeance is crap." Teela said, "I think he is just a guy with amazing powers that he uses for good. You know, like a protector of the weak and stuff like that."

"Interesting." Adroa said.

Adam's tiger, Cringer, walked up to the two girls. The cat looked up to see Adam having trouble climbing the rope, "Oh, I… hate….heigths." the cat winced.

"Doesn't He-Man have tiger too?" Adora asked.

"Yes, he has Battle Cat." Teela Answered.

Only Adam and He-Man have tigers." Adora pointed out. "Don't you find that strange?"

"No, not realy." Teela answered, "Most people think tigers are rare in Eternia but they are not."

"Their not? I have never seen any."

"They just don't want to be seen." Teela said. "The Catmen in the far south have a lot of them." Beside Cringer and Battle Cat are total oppisite of each other."

"Total oppisites just like Adam and He-man." Adora said.

"What are you getting at, Princess?" Teela asked.

"Nothing, just talking."

"Look out!" Adam yelled as he lost his grip on the rope and came crashing down, the two women bearly avoided him. He landed with a loud thud.

The two women ran to his side and Teela asked, "Adam, are you alright?"

"Pain." Adam moaned.

"Let's get him up and inside." Teela said.

"Will he be alright?" Adora asked.

"It's not the first time he fell out of a tree." Teela repiled.

The same night… 

Adora sat by her window deeply concerned about today's events. She was not supposed to care about the well being of her family, they weren't her real family after all, but when Adam fell from the tree she was worried about him! "Why?" she said to herself. She was also concerned about the good time she was having; Orko was always making her laugh and she was starting to enjoy her talks with Teela. She was not here for a good time, she had a mission to do and that mission was to find the Sword of Grayskull for her master Hordak.

She knew that He-Man held the sword but that was it. He-Man was just as a mystery as his power sword. She went over the things Teela told about He-man: she hoped the part about He-Man being a nomad was not true because it would make him impossible to find. The most likely part was the link to Castle Grayskull because she had heard Hordak talk about the castle. She needed to look into it.

She dressed herself and made her way thought the palace, avoiding the Royal Guard patrol, and head outside. She made her way toward the Castle.

Her leaving did not unnoticed. Prince Adam watched from his bedroom window as his sister left the Palace and headed into the night. "Wonder were she going?" he asked Cringer, who always sleeps at the foot of Adam's bed.

"Who?" Cringer asked in a sleepy voice.

"Adora just left the Palace." Adam answered, "Let's go see what she's up to."

"Let's not." Cringer replied.

Adam headed toward his door, "Come on." He said.

Adora made good time in the cover of night. She was almost to the castle when she spotted a creature on the path up ahead. "I know that thing." Adora whispered to herself. "That's Two Bad. One of Skeletor's minions." The creature was called Two Bad because it had two heads and both had bad attitudes. It seemed to be watching the path to the castle. "What does Skeletor want with Castle Grayskull?" Adora wondered. She needed to get past Two Bad so she threw a rock into the bushes to the left of him.

"What was…." The right head started. "That noise?" the left head finished. The creature moved off the path looking for the source of the noise and Adora sneaked past him.

Adora was now close to the castle's drawbridge, when she spotted more of Skeletor's minions. Whiplash and Clawful stood by each other looking up at the castle, "What's so special about this place?" Clawful wanted to know.

"The Master said the Horde was interested in it and the Master wants to know why." Whiplash answered.

"Now do we get inside?" Clawful asked.

"Evil-Lyn was supposed to be here to figure that out."

"How can she do that?" Clawful was full of questions tonight.

"She has magic powers, you water head!"

Adora grew angry at what she was hearing, "Skeletor is trying to undermine Hordak! I must tell him."

"Leaving so soon, my dear?" Adora turned around to see Evil-Lyn standing behind her. "It not nice to spy on other people." The Dark Witch hissed.

"What is Skeletor planning?" Adora yelled.

"What is Hordak planning?" Evil-Lyn asked in a low menacing voice.

Before anything else happened Two Bad came crashed down between the two women. Evil-Lyn spin around to see He-Man and Battle Cat approaching, "Leave this place NOW!" He-man said.

"Who am I to argue?" Evil-Lyn said and with that she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Whiplash and Clawful advanced on He-Man, "I'll take care of the ugly one." He-Man said to Battle Cat.

"Which is the ugly one?" Battle Cat asked.

"Well…. their both ugly, so just pick one." He-Man answered.

"I want the green one with the tail." Battle Cat made his pick.

The monsters attacked first. Whiplash swung his tail at Battle Cat but Battle Cat jumped forward and slammed his armored body into Whiplash. Both fell to the ground, both rose and Whiplash attacked with his tail again but this time Battle Cat grabbed the tail in his mouth. Battle Cat used all of his strength to flung Whiplash into a nearby tree and then he threw the creature into another tree. Whiplash landed unconscious.

The razor sharp pinchers that made up the hands of Clawful tore though the air right at He-Mans head. He-Man sidestepped the attack and kicked Clawful in the butt.

"Stop that!" the monster screamed.

"You need to do something about your breath." He-Man said waving his hand in front of his face.

Clawful attacked head on, running full out toward He-Man. He-Man meet the attacking monster with a stiff right punch that snapped the monsters head back, Clawful fell down unconscious.

"This stops right now!" He-Man heard two voices talk at once; he turned to see Two Bad holding Adora in his arms. "We will crush her!" Two Bad said.

"I won't be taken hostage again!" Adora said and she stepped on the foot of Two Bad. The monster let her go and Adora grabbed both heads slamming them together. Two Bad joined his fellow monsters on the ground unconscious.

"Nice." He-Man said.

"Once with the Merman was enough." Adora told He-Man.

"Now, you were in the forest at night because?" He-Man asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk." Adora answered.

"A walk all the way out to Castle Grayskull?"

"I wanted to see the Castle and you are who to question the Princess of Eterno anyway?" Adora was getting angry.

"Relax, your majesty." He-Man said, "A Princess needs to be more careful."

"Your right." Adora said not wanting this conversation to continue. "Let's go back to the Palace."

"Battle Cat will get you home safe, I need to talk to someone." He-Man said.

"Who?" Adora wanted to know.

"Go home, your Majesty." He-Man replied and he headed off toward Castle Grayskull.

"Come on, Princess." Battle Cat said and the two started to walk back home.

He-Man stood inside the throne room talking to the Sorceress, "Some of Skeletor's people were outside the Castle tonight." He told her.

"I know. I was watching them." The Sorceress pointed to her magic mirror, "I can see everything in Eternia."

"What do you think they wanted?" He-Man asked.

"To get inside." The Sorceress answered.

"Well, duh." He-Man replied.

The Sorceress smiled at the smart-ass remark.

"I mean, what does Skeletor know of this Castle?" He-Man.

"Skeletor only knows what Hodark has told him and I bet it is not much. Skeletor doesn't want to be in the dark anymore." The Sorceress replied.

"Skeletor is going his own way then." He-Man speculated.

The Sorceress moved over to her magic mirror and laid her hand on it. Images appeared showing Adora's encounter with the minions of Skeletor. "I doubt Skeletor had Hordak's permission to be here tonight." The sorceress conformed.

In the images from the mirror He-Man heard Adora and Evil-Lyn yelling at each other and asked, "What did Evil-Lyn ask Adora about Skeletor? She does not anything about him, does she?"

The Sorceress said, "I think you should ask your sister why was she doing here tonight."

He-Man said, "I asked her about it but she did not have a good answer."

"I have a question of my own." The Sorceress said. "Why did Evil-Lyn ask Adora about Hordak?"

He-man did not have an answer to her question.

Story Seven: The Attack on Castle Grayskull 

Six days later.

Adora lay in bed, wide-awake from a nightmare. Her dream was about Hordak walking among a great battle. Beast Men and, what looked like, members of the Royal Guards were fighting with losses from both sides lying on the ground. Hordak ignored the war around him as he made his way toward the Royal Palace. He used magic to blast a hole in the wall of the Palace and stepped inside. The room he entered looked like a nursery and there was the lizard man called Leech was standing over a young Queen Marlena. Hordak walked over to a curb holding two babies, Hordak reached inside and removed the baby girl. Then the dream ended. Adora was shaking becasue in the dream when Hordak reached for the girl it seemed to Adora that Hordak was reaching for her. "How is that possible?" Adora asked herself. Adora gat out of bed and dressed. She needed to talk to the Queen about the night the real Princess Adora was taken; she was starting to disbelieve the kidnapping story Hordak told her. King Radnor was not the evil man Hordak made him out to be.

Before she left she felt a presence enter the room. Adora turned to see Shadow Waver hovering by the window. "What do I owe for this visit?" Adora asked coldly.

"Do not play with me, child." Shadow Waver hissed.

"What do you want?" Adora asked angrily.

"The Master grows more impatience with each passing day. He wants the Sword of Grayskull." Shadow Waver came back with.

"If he doubts my ability to do this mission then he can do it himself." Adora said.

Shadow Waver moved fast and grabbed Adora by the throat; the witch lifted Adora in the air and slammed her against a wall. "How DARE you disrespect our Master like that!" the witch hissed out her fury. She let Adora go and the young woman fell on the floor.

Adora slowly stood up to face Shadow Waver; "Our Master will have his prize by tomorrow. I have a plan."

"Tell me." Shadow Waver said.

"I am going to need some Horde help." Adora responded.

"I should have known you could not do this alone." Shadow Waver hissed.

"Bitch." Adora whispered.

"What?" Shadow Waver asked.

"It's nothing." Adora said, "Now listen up as I tell you my plan."

The following day…

He-Man, with Battle Cat, moved quietly and as quickly as he could in the darkness of the Black Forest. He did not have good memories of this forest. This was the home of an evil shadow being known as the Dark Man. He and his followers, the _Shadarus, caused an eclipse of the sun covering the planet in total darkness. He-Man and the Sorceress barely beat the Dark Man, encasing the being inside a crystal. Now He-Man was back in the Forest because the crystal was stolen from its protected spot. He-Man arrived at the huge tree that had the crystal buried beneath it; the tree lay on its side. He-Man looked closely and he could see that the tree was cut down. "Most have been a powerful blade to cut this monster of a tree down." He-Man stood and walked around the area "What do you think, Cat?" he asked._

"_This whole forest smells bad!" Battle Cat answered. _

"_So you can't pick up the trail of the person who did this?" He-Man asked._

"_Do I look like a dog to you?" Battle Cat answered._

"_Battle Cat!" He-Man replied with annoyance in his voice. "Help me to find this person."_

"_I found him." The big Cat said. He was looking off to the left. _

_He-Man looked in the same direction as Battle Cat and saw Tri-Klops standing a yard away. "Not good at hiding are you, Tri-Klops?" He-Man joked. Tri-Klops ran. "Oh great." He-man muttered and started off after him. Tri-Klops, still running, pulled out a laser pistol, and using the third eye in the back of his head, aimed over his shoulder and fired the gun. The blast made He-Man jump to the right. Tri-Klops keep firing as he run. "This is slowing me down." He-Man said as he ducked another blast. Soon they came to the Blood River; the river separated the North Black Forest from the South section. The only way across was a rope bridge._

_Tri-Klops ran to the center of the bridge and stopped, "Too late, He-man," He said, "I will break this crystal and free the Dark Man."_

"_Why?" He-Man asked as he stepped on the bridge._

"_Why? Because with the help of the Dark Man I can over threw that stupid Skeletor! I will be the Lord of Snake Mountain, the most feared man on the planet. HA HE HA." Tri-Klops laughed. _

"_Does everybody have a knife in their back over there? He-Man muttered. "I know the Dark Man and he will not help you." He-Man said louder._

"_He WILL help me because he will owe me his freedom!" Tri-Klops yelled. He pulled his sword out from behind him. The sword was not normal for the blade was not of steel but a huge glowing rod of light. "Like my sword? I made it myself." _

"_I am not impressed." He-Man said._

"_No? You saw what my sword did to that giant tree. Imagine what it will do to you." Tri-Klops swung his light sword over his head. He slowly advanced toward He-Man. "I'm going to cut you." He said with mad glee. _

_He-Man met the swing light sword with his own power sword. Tri-Klops keep thrusting his sword at He-Man aiming for the left arm, the right shoulder and the chest. He-Man blocked every thrust. He-Man tried a thrust of his own but Tri-Klops jumped back avoiding the blow. Tri-Klops brought his sword high above his head and brought it down toward He-Mans head, as He-Man moved his sword to block the attack Tri-Klops switch the direction of his swing and went for He-Man exposed abdomen; slicing it. He-Man backed away looking down as blood dripped from the cut on his stomach. _

"_I CUT YOU!" Tri-Klops screamed happily. He attacked again going for He-Mans legs. He-Man jumped over Tri-Klops and landed behind him. He-Man swung his sword but Tri-Klops ducked the blow and rolled away from He-Man. "I have an eye in the back of my head. I can see everything around me. You can't win." He yelled as he stood up. _

"_All those eyes and you still can't see." He-Man said._

"_HA, What do you mean?" Tri-Klops asked with a small laugh._

_He-Man held up his hands to show Tri-Klops that he had the crystal._

"_HOW?" Tri-Klops grabbed for his pouch, in which he had the crystal in, but it was empty. _

"_When I landed behind you I swung my sword to distract you and then I pick your pouch." He-Man said as he tucked the crystal into his belt. _

"_You stole from me!" Tri-Klops yelled._

"_You stole it first." He-Man responded. _

"_That doesn't make a difference. It's mine." _

"_Now it mine." He-Man said._

"_Give it BACK!" Tri-Klops screamed. _

"_No." _

"_Yes!" _

"_No." He-Man said._

"_Please?" Tri-Klops asked._

"_No." _

"_I said please." Tri-Klops tried again._

"_I don't care." He-Man said. _

"_I take it back by force!" Tri-Klops attacked with his sword held high. He-Man ducked low and slammed his shoulder into Tri-Klops. Tri-Klops lost his balance and fell off the Bridge, "Oh shiiiiiii…" He yelled and then he was gone. _

"_Do you think he will be aright?" Battle Cat asked, "That was a long fall."_

"_He'll be fine, He-Man replied, "the Blood River flows to Snake Mountain. So he's going home." _

As He-Man turned to leavea voice sounded in his head, "He-Man, you must come to Castle Grayskull." It was the Sorceress!

"What's wrong?" He-Man asked.

"It's the Horde! They have your sister with them."

"I'm coming right now!" He-Man said as he jumped on Battle Cat, "To Castle Grayskull."

"But that's several hundred miles away from here." Battle Cat said.

"I know. Ran fast." He-Man said.

Battle Cat took off running as fast as he could.

In the low light of the setting sun, Shadow Waver stood in front of Castle Grayskull, "This place has so much power," she hissed. "No wonder Hordak wants it so."

"Where the hell is this He-Man person?" the bear-like Grizzlor asked. "We been here forever."

"Have patience, you furry-faced fool!" Adora said but she was losing her own patience. "He thinks I am his sister, of coruse he will come to resuce me." She told herself.

"Why hasn't he shown?" Gizzlor asked

"Shut up, already." Adora snapped. Adora heard a roaring sound coming from up ahead in the forest. "That Battle Cat, get ready." She told the other two.

Grizzlor pulled a whip from his belt and stood behind Adora while Shadow Waver stood in front of them both. Soon He-Man and Battle Cat came out of the forest, Battle Cat was breathing hard. "Adora!" He-Man said, "What wrong with you?"

Adora was surprised with his question, "What do you mean?"

"Now do you get yourself in trouble all the time?" He-Man asked.

"That not important," Shadow Waver hissed, "I think you should worry about me instead."

"And me." Gizzlor added.

"First it was Skeletor's idiots and now it's the Horde." He-Man said, "So what do you want?"

"Your Sword." Shadow Waver answered.

"Come and get it." He-Man said.

"Fool, I have the Princess Adora and I will kill her if you do not give me the sword."

"If you hurt her then you will never get this sword. The only thing you will get is a serious beating." He-Man said.

"I can take it!" Gizzlor said and he pushed Adora aside and went after He-Man. His whip lashed out toward He-Man but He-Man grabbed the whip in his hand and pulled Gizzlor over to him. He-Man sent Gizzlor flying with a powerful uppercut. Gizzlor landed by Shadow Waver.

"Get behind me, Princess." He-Man said as he faced Shadow Waver.

"Your famed strength will not save you, He-Man." Shadow Waver hissed

"Give me your best, Witch." He-Man replied.

"Now, Adora." Shadow Waver called. He-Man turned around to see Adora with a laser gun pointed at him.

"Sorry." She said and pulled the trigger. He-Man went down.

"HE-MAN!" Battle Cat yelled but before he could do anything Shadow Waver used magic to encase the cat inside a cage made of bone. "Let me out!" the tiger roared.

"Shut up, damn cat." Adora said and she picked up the Sword of Grayskull and handed it to Shadow Waver. "Here's the sword, mission completed."

Shadow Waver took the sword from Adora's hand and nearly fell back from the power that painfully burned her hand. "This sword seems to be fighting me. No matter for I will now break the spell that has held Hordak from Eternia!" Shadow Waver moved in front of Castle Grayskull and begin to speak, in a low tone, some strange words.

Almost instantly the winds began to blow harder making the noise that sounded like a thousand screaming banshees. A dark mist appeared in the sky that started to grow bigger with each passing second. It soon blocked out the stars and the moon. The mist covered the whole planets sky. The inhabitants of Eternia, both human and animal, stared upward as the darkness enclosed over them.

Adora stood looking up, "What did I do?" she thought to herself.

From the dark mist a tornado of fire formed. It crash-landed in the middle of the Evergreen Forest and burned much of it to the ground as it tore its way to Castle Grayskull. Lighting accompanied the fire tornado as it moved. The tornado ended as it neared the Castle and as it broke apart a being appeared. The being had a gruesome, pale face, with pointed, blood-colored eyes. The being had a level, snout-like nose with a mouth full of fangs as well as bat-like ears. It wore a collar of bones and black body armor over its chest and the body armor was adorned with the Horde bat symbol. Hordak stood in front of Castle Grayskull for the first time in thousands of years. "AT LAST!" the evil tyrant roared.

The Sorceress watched it all from her magic mirror, "By all that is good." She whispered. She paced back and forth with her eyes closed. "I knew Hordak would come back! History repeats itself. But I did not expect this! He-Man down and the Sword of Grayskull in the hand of Hordak! Help is needed and I can only hope I can keep the Horde out of this Castle until help comes." The Sorceress focused her mind and called out for help.

In the cold night sky Man-At-Arms looked up at the blacking mist. The mist had everyone scared so all the Royal Guards were paroling tonight, the Royal Castle as well as the city. Man-At-Arms was wearing his newly completed armor. The orange armor he wore over a green bodysuit was balky but not heavy and packed with hidden weaponry.

"There you are, Father!" Teela said as she walked up from behind him. "I have been looking for you."

"Why? Does the King need me?" Man-At-Arms asked.

"No. I was just looking for you." Teela answered. Because of the cold weather Teela was dressed in long white pants instead of her typical leotard. She aslo wore a long sleeve white shirt and a red, unzipped, coat with a high collar. Her red hair was pulled into a ponytail and it flowed in the wind like a mane of fire. Attached to her belt was her longsword. "I wonder where He-Man is?" she asked. Man-At-Arms suddenly went stiff and Teela asked with concern, "What's wrong?"

"It's the Sorceress and she is trying to talk to me." Man-At-Arms said. "But I can barely hear her."

"Is there something wrong?" Teela asked.

"Trouble, big trouble!" Man-At-Arms said, "We need to get to Grayskull!" He added as he ran to the Palace with Teela hot on his heels.

The Sorceress watched her mirror as Shadow Waver handed the Sword of Grayskull to Hordak. Hordak held the sword with discomfort for the Swords power for good was fighting him. But it did not stop him from using the sword to lower the massive door that lead into the Castle. The Sorceress was shocked at what she was watching. Now did Hordak know that the sword was the key to open the doors to the castle? The Sorceress readied herself for the battle ahead.

The Wind Raider 2.0 quietly landed just outside the burning forest. Teela looked on in horror as the trees burned and fell to the ground. Man-At-Arms grabbed her arm and motioned her to be quite as they walked closer to the castle.

"Hey! Over here!" a voice roared from their left. Man-At-Arms turned, ready to fight, and saw Battle Cat trapped in a cage of bone. Laid out next to the cage was Gizzlor.

"Keep your voice down. Do you want to give our presents away?" Man-At-Arms whispered to the tiger as he moved near. "What is happening?" he asked.

"He-Man was set up by the Horde and Adora!" the Tiger answered.

"Did you say Adora?" Teela asked in disbelief "as in Princess Adora?"

"Yes." Battle Cat answered.

"Teela tie up Gizzlor while I get Battle Cat out of this cage." Man-At-Arms said.

"I'm fine. He-Man is in trouble! Go help He-Man!" Battle Cat roared at them.

"We'll be back." Teela said as she and Man-At-Arms headed toward Castle Grayskull.

Man-At-Arms, with Teela behind him, moved thought the corridor leading to the Thorne Room. They slowed as they neared the entrance to the room and glimpse inside. They did not see anything good.

He-Man lay unconscious by the flowing water. Adora stood, with the Sword of Grayskull in her hands, off to the side close to another corridor while the Sorceress battled both Hordak and Shadow Waver. Shadow Waver was sent crashing backward from a magic blast by the Sorceress. Hordak moved fast and unleashed a shot from his arm canon that hit the Sorceress in her side. The Sorceress stumped allowing Hordak to finish her off with another shot; the Sorceress fell down unconscious. "She was a tough one." Hordak remarked.

Man-At-Arms and Teela moved into the room but quickly moved to the back corner, hidden in the shadows. "We need to do something." Teela whispered in her father's ear.

"I am thinking." Man-At-Arms whispered back.

Hordak moved over to the fallen body of the Sorceress, "All I need to unlock the secrets of this castle and the powers of the universe is your magic, your connection to this place." He spoke down to her. In his hand a tall, twisted, and evil-looking staff appeared, "I will store your power in this staff." He pointed the staff at the Sorceress and began to drain her power and her life away. She screamed in pain and Hordak laughed.

"Not going to share?" a voice called out from the entrance. Hordak spin around to see Skeletor standing there; behind him stood Evil-Lyn. "How rude." She said.

Man-At-Arms and Teela pressed themselves as much as they could against the wall trying to stay hidden in the shadows. "Out of the pan and into the fire." Man-At-Arms whispered.

"Understatement of the year." Teela whispered back.

Hordak came out of his surprise and yelled, "What are you doing here, you ungrateful, empty-minded fool?"

"I was just out for a walk and saw that the door was open." Skeletor said.

"Now did you know about this?" Hordak asked.

"I'm smart," Skeletor replied, "and I have been watching this Castle; trying to figure out why is it so important."

Hordak looked at Shadow Waver and said, "Do something." Before she could try anything Skeletor used his magic sending Shadow Waver crashing into the wall near Adora. "Thanks for the help, Witch." Hordak yelled at her.

Shadow Waver stood and said, "I think I'll just step out for a minute." She turned and left though the corridor.

"Evil-Lyn, go after her and kill that witch!" Skeletor commanded. Evil-Lyn ran down the corridor after Shadow Waver. Now alone with Hordak Skeletor looked to the downed body of He-Man, "I always knew I would see him laying at my feet." Skeletor stepped over He-Man and stepped across the flowing water. He was now in front of Hordak.

Man-At-Arms watched Skeletor and Hordak yell at which other, "I think I can get He-man with them distracted." He turned to look at Teela but she was not by his side. Man-At-Arms looked around to see her moving quickly in the shadows toward the corridor where Shadow Waver and Evil-Lyn went though. Teela moved fast with her eyes on Skeletor and Hordak. Teela did not see but Adora noticed her movement and Man-At-Arms thought that Adora would do something but she did not, she just watched as Teela run into the corridor. "What is her game?" Man-At-Arms wondered.

"I put up with you long enough." Hordak said to Skeletor.

"You are the fool," Skeletor said, "you have not idea how powerful I have become."

"There is nothing you know that I don't." Hordak said.

"That is were you are wrong," Skeletor said, "I can beat you and then I will unlock the power of this Castle."

"In this staff I have same of the magic of the Sorceress herself." Hordak said, "and soon I will have it all." Hordak pointed his staff at the Sorceress but he saw she was gone. "Where?" he asked frantically

"No Sorceress and no magic of the universe." Skeletor laughed.

"YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME!" Hordak growled. He turned to Adora and said, "Give me the Sword of Grayskull." Adora just stood there looking over at He-Man. "ADORA!" Hordak screamed at her.

"This feels wrong." Adora said.

"Give me the sword." Hordak yelled.

"You know I was surprise when I hear Adora was back on Eternia." Skeletor said.

"What are you talking about?" Adora asked.

"You still don't know?" Skeletor laughed some more. "You were just a pawn in Hordak's grand plan just like me."

"A pawn?" Adora looked from Hordak and then back to Skeletor.

"Hordak had you kidnapped from your home, from your family, the Royal Family. You see he needed help getting back on Eternia, which he was banished from. So he called me, his favorite student, to help him. But I wanted something in return, the Throne of King Randor and his Kingdom. Hordak was going to have his Horde kill off the Royal Family and have you return as the last surviving member of the family and then you were going to marry me and make me king by marriage. As king I would then help Hordak find away back to Eternia."

"That's not true." Adora said, "It can't be true."

"But Hordak keep delaying this plan and dropped all together when He-Man showed up with the Sword of Grayskull. He sent you back to Eternia to get the sword and left me out."

"NO!" Adora howled.

"How can you be so blind? Or are you just too stupid not to see it?" Skeletor asked.

Adora turned to Hordak, "Tell me he's lying!"

"Does it matter now?" Hordak asked, "We are so close to our goal."

"You mean your goal." Skeletor said.

"You used me my entire life." Adora screamed at Hordak, "YOU BASTARD!" Adora threw the sword and it landed next to unconscious He-Man.

Hordak slapped her hard across the face and Adora fell back into the river, disappearing in flowing water.

Man-At-Arms did not see any of this. He was heading back outside to the wind raider and the heavy firepower he loaded it down with. If he freed Battle Cat the tiger could be helpful as well. But Man-At-Arms did not make it for as he neared the exit a huge creature dropped down from above. Man-At-Arms jumped back as Beast Man landed in front of him. The Beast Man was at least eight feet tall and over three hundred pounds and what he lacked in brains he made up in pure strength. "No one leaves." The monster growled.

"Move," Man-At-Arms threatened. "Or I will go through you."

"I'll smash you!" Beast Man said as he attacked.

Castle Grayskull had turned into a war field.

Story Eight: The Princess of Power 

Adora lay on her back looking up at a bright light shinning down on her. "Am I dead?" she asked herself. She slowly sat up and saw she was sitting in a spotlight. Total darkness was the only thing she saw outside of the light. She remembered being hit by Hordak and she remembered the falling into the water but that was it. Where was she? Adora stood up and rubbed her jaw where she was hit, "Damn it!" she yelled in anger.

"Hello, Adora." A voice called from the darkness.

"Who's there?" Adora asked. She let her anger fuel her. "Show yourself now!"

Out of the darkness a man appeared. He stepped in the spotlight. He was about medium height, he wore a long, brown coat over a red tunic and he wore brown pants. His hair was long and white like fresh snow.

Adora was shocked at whom he looked like, "He-Man?" she asked. The man looked the same as He-Man miens the long, white hair.

"I am the spirit of Lord Grayskull." The man said.

"You're a ghost?" Adora was skeptical.

"I am more then a mere ghost." Lord Grayskull replied. "I am the soul of this Castle."

"You sound like this building is a living thing." Adora said.

"It is," Lord Grayskull said, "Can you not feel it? The power of the universe flows through this Castle like blood flowing through a heart. The winds blowing in the corridors speak and you only need to open your mind to understand what it is saying. Can you not feel the life?"

"Whatever; that's nice. Where the hell am I?" Adora asked.

"My child, you're anger and you're confusion poisons you." The spirit said sadly.

"What do you know about me? I don't…." Adora started.

"You are angry with yourself and you are confused by your feelings." Grayskull said.

"I am angry with Hordak not myself!" Adora yelled at the spirit.

"Are you angry because Hordak ticked you or are angry because you let yourself be tricked and people you care about are paying the price?" Grayskull asked.

"SCREW YOU!" Adora screamed as tears rolled down her face. The spirit of Lord Grayskull said nothing in return and he let Adora continue. "I should not care about He-Man or anyone."

"But you do." The spirit said.

"What Skeletor said was true?" Adora asked behind sobs.

"Yes."

"My whole life is a lie! Now could I have not known?"

"Hordak kept you under his control by magic and remember you were only just a baby when you were taken, you did not know anything but what Hordak told you." Grayskull said.

Finally Adora stopped crying and said, "I have to set things right. I have to save He-Man, my brother."

"I see you know who He-Man is."

"I have known since the first time I saw him. It was like we were connected someway." Adora said.

"A bond between a brother and a sister is strong." Grayskull said.

"I have to help." Adora said again. "But what can I do?"

Grayskull stood for a moment just looking at Adora and then he said, "Fate can be so strange. In a time of such evil there is a need for two Champions."

"What?" Adora asked.

Grayskull raised his hands and a sword appeared. It was a sliver long sword with a pale blue crystal set into it. Grayskull handed the sword to Adora.

"It looks like He-Man's!" Adora said as she marveled at the sword in her hand. "It beautiful."

"Use this sword in my honor and you will have the power you need to battle the evil that has invaded my castle." Grayskull told Adora.

"This sword has power like the sword of my brother, Adam?" Adora asked still looking at the sword.

"These swords do not have power in them. These swords are just instruments, they are a focusing tool. The real power is inside the person who wheeled them."

"I don't understand."

"That is secret of the swords. The swords seeks the inner power of whoever wheels them and then helps to focus that inner power so it is brought to the surface in such a way that the person has to transforms in order to best use that power."

"Say that again." Adora said.

Lord Grayskull repeated the secret of the swords.

"Wow." That was the only thing Adora could say.

"It time, Adora," Grayskull said, "Go in my honor and help in the battle."

Adora slowly raised her sword above her head and said, "FOR THE HONOR OF

GRAYSKULL!"

The force of the magic blast sent Skeletor falling back. Hordak unleashed another magic blast from his staff, fueled by the stolen power of the Sorceress, and knocked Skeletor down. "You see I can't be beaten! Not when I am so close to victory." Hordak said. Skeletor stayed were he was on the ground, "Damn you." He said. Hordak blasted him again and Skeletor blacked out. Hordak laughed, "I have won!" Skeletor and He-Man at my feet and when I find the Sorceress I will steal the rest of her power and Castle Grayskull will be mine!"

Suddenly there was a loud splash and water spilled over Hordak. He turned to see a woman standing by the river. The woman looked almost like Adora but her clothes were different and her hair was longer. "Give it up, Hordak." The woman said in a deeper, more authoritative voice.

"Adora? You go for a swim and come out looking like that? Very interesting." Hordak said.

"My name is She-Ra." The warrior princess said.

"He-Man and how She-Ra? Where do you people come up with these stupid names?" Hordak asked.

"Like your name is normal, Whoredak!" She-Ra said.

"YOU DARE CALL ME NAMES? Hordak shouted.

"Did hurt your feelings?" She mocked him.

"I raised you. I demand respect from you, you ungrateful bitch!" he hissed.

"Respect? You stole me from my family. You treated me like crap most of my life! I owe you nothing!" She-Ra yelled back.

"Then die." Hordak attacked.

The corridor Teela followed ended in steps. Teela mounted the steps slowly with her sword raised and ready for Shadow Waver and Evil-Lyn came this way. She came to the top of the steps and found herself outside. She was at the up of the ancient watchtower that rose above the Castle on the left side. The cold air blew through her hair as she looked for signs of her enemies. The black swirling mist still cover the night sky making things hard to see in the almost pitch darkness. "Are you looking for us, love?" the icy voice of Evil-Lyn came from behind Teela, she turned around to see both Shadow Waver and Evil-Lyn standing behind her. "This isn't good." Teela whispered to herself.

"You are a brave girl." Shadow Waver hissed at Teela. "It is a shame to kill her." She said to Evil-Lyn.

"I'll kill her then, slowly." Evil-Lyn said.

"Wait, aren't you suppose to be enemies?" Teela asked, "Your masters are downstairs trying to kill each other."

"Let them die." Evil-Lyn said coldly. "Shadow Waver and myself have grown tired our their games."

"Yes, why should those damn fools rule the universe? Evil-Lyn and I will make better rulers then those boys downstairs." Shadow Waver joined in.

"We will let them beat each other down and when they can no longer fight we will finish them off and Castle Grayskull will be ours." Evil-Lyn said. "But that may take some time so we'll entertain ourselves by killing you!"

"Oh, hell." Teela said and jump out of the out of the magic blast sent by Shadow Waver. Teela fired back with the freeze ray on her arm gantlet. She fired as she ran looking for some cover. Teela ducked as another blast was fired at her, she fire back with freeze ray again. The third time both the witches used their combined magic attacks and Teela could not duck both, she was hit full on in her chest. She cried out as she fell to the ground, "Aghh!"

Evil-Lyn walked over to Teela and pulled her up by her hair. Evil-Lyn lashed out with a hard punch that cracked against teela's cheek. "Sometime is feels so good to get physical." She said to Teela and punched her again in the face. Blood flew from Teela's lips. Teela kicked out at the legs of Evil-Lyn and followed up with a kick to the stomach, Teela gat up and nailed Evil-Lyn in the face with a right cross and then a left jab, "you're right. It does feel good." Teela said as Evil-Lyn fell back.

"You are a superior fighter, that display was enjoyable." Shadow Waver said to Teela.

"You like that? I have some for you too." Teela responded.

"I do not think so, young warrior." Shadow Waver said, "Unlike my beat up ally over there I do not like to get physical." Teela tried to move toward Shadow Waver but she found she could not move. "What the hell?" she asked.

"My magic has left you unable to move, my dear." Shadow Waver said. "I find it easier if my target is not moving." Shadow Waver started to mumble under her breath, some strange words that Teela did not understand. Shadow Wavers hands began to glow a bright orange. Teela tried in vain to move but all she could do was close her eyes as Shadow Waver sent a wave of hot, orange magic toward her. Teela's whole body lit up as the magic fire consumed her. Teela flew in the air as an unbearable pain ripped through her body, white hot flashes filled her mind as she landed back on the ground. Teela continued to thrash around, her back arched in pain, her eyes wide open but seeing nothing and her mouth open in a soundless scream. A few second later the pain stopped but Teela stayed on the ground unable to move and fighting to stay conscious. "She is still awake." Teela heard Shadow Waver speak "Let's just kill her and be done with it." Evil-Lyn spoke.

"Leave her alone!" Teela heard a voice call out. She painfully moved her head to see the Sorceress by the top of the steps. "Get away from her." The Sorceress said.

"Well, if it isn't the mighty Sorceress herself." Evil-Lyn said. "The last time I saw you, you were getting beaten by Hordak and my new friend here." Evil-Lyn added.

"Yes, you can not be hundred percent." Shadow Waver said. "Besides the odds are not in favor are they?"

"Your right," the Sorceress said, "you'll need a few more of your witch friends to beat me!"

"A brave act is still just an act." Shadow Waver said.

"If you want a fight then let's get started." The Sorceress said. Evil-Lyn and Shadow Waver used their combined magic attacks but the Sorceress put up her hands and blocked the attacks. "That was weak." She said.

"Try this." Evil-Lyn said and shot bolts of lighting at the Sorceress but they too were easily blocked. "Damn!" Evil-Lyn yelled and shot a few fireballs at the Sorceress. The Sorceress reached out, grabbed the fireballs in her hands and sent them flying back at Evil-Lyn who had to duck out of the way of her own magic.

"My turn." Shadow Waver said and raised her hands towards the sky. She mumbled some more strange words and ice shards plummeted down from the black mist heading for the Sorceress. The Sorceress disappeared and the frozen death smash into the spot where she was standing seconds before. "Where did she go?" Shadow Waver asked.

"Behind you." The Sorceress reappeared behind the two witches. The Sorceress did not know how long she could keep this up. Shadow Waver was right and she was not a hundred percent. That staff Hordak used on her had drained out a lot of her power. The Sorceress was fading fast.

Evil-Lyn noticed the sweat on dripping down the face of the Sorceress. "Something wrong, my dear?" she laughed.

"Keep attacking her while I summon my magic fire again." Shadow Waver said. Evil-Lyn shot magic attack after magic attack at the Sorceress. Shadow Waver, once again, started to mumble some strange words under her breath. Shadow Wavers hands began to glow a bright orange. Before she could send off the magic fire something hit her from behind and Shadow Waver fell to the ground.

Evil-Lyn stopped attacking the Sorceress to see who hit Shadow Waver. Teela stood over Shadow Waver with her sword in her hand. "You killed her?" Evil-Lyn asked Teela.

"No, you dumb witch. I hit her with the hilt of the sword." Teela told her, "She is just knock out, unfortunately."

Wasting no more time The Sorceress used her Psychokinesis like powers to left the downed Shadow Waver and Evil-Lyn off the ground and sent them over the edge of the watchtower. The two witches screamed as they fell into the endless abyss behind Castle Grayskull.

"That was amazing!" Teela said. "You have such cool powers!"

The Sorceress looked at her daughter and said, "Are you hurt?"

"I've taken beatings before, I always survive." Teela answered. Teela looked at the Sorceress with amazement, "You're the Sorceress!"

"I am." The Sorceress said.

"We never really meet before." Teela said. "I have heard a lot about you from He-Man. I'm Teela."

"I know who you are, Teela." The Sorceress replied.

"I guess you know everything." Teela said.

The Sorceress smiled but said nothing.

Teela straighten up and said, "He-Man still in trouble! We have to get back to the fight downstairs!" Teela turned and ran for the steps and disappeared down them.

The Sorceress, who had used the last off her power removing Shadow Waver and Evil-Lyn, fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

Man-At-Arms felt like a punching bag as Beast Man hit him over and over. Only his armor saved him from being crushed. Man-At-Arms moved under the last punch to get behind Beast Man. Man-At-Arms jumped on the monsters back and lock Beast Man in a sleeper hold. The monster thrashed around trying to throw Man-At-Arms off. "Go to sleep, damn you." Man-At-Arms said. Beast Man reached up, grabbed Man-At-Arms and threw him off. Man-At-Arms landed hard on his shoulder, "Agrh." He hollered as he felt something pop. "I think my shoulder is dislocated." He thought to himself.

"I'll smash you!" Beast Man roared.

"You said that already." Man-At-Arms muttered. He pushed a button on his helmet and a visor lowered to cover his eyes, he then pushed another button on his belt and a small compartment opened in his armor. Four tiny ball bearings fell out into his waiting hand. Man-At-Arms looked to see Beast Man ready to strike but watching Man-At-Arms curiously, "Why do you cover your eyes?" the monster asked. Man-At-Arms drooped the ball bearings and as they hit the ground they exploded with four ultra bright flashes of light. Beast Man roared as the light assaulted his eyes. His visor protected man-At-Arms own eyes. With Beast Man distracted Man-At-Arms stood up and reached behind him, as he did so a large panel of his back armor opened reviling his favorite weapon. It was a strong, metal-reinforced mace with a head made of iron. Using his armor powered strengthen Man-At-Arms swung his mace and connected with Beast Man's jaw. The monster staggered back and collasped. Man-At-Arms put his mace back and leaned against the wall, "I'm getting too old for this." He said.

"Father!" Teela called as she ran to Man-At-Arms. "Are you alrigth?" she asked.

"I am fine." He reasured her.

"We need to help He-Man." Teela reminded him.

"Let's get to the wind rider outside, I have wepons in it that may turn the tide in our favor." Man-At-Arms said as he and Teela ran outside.

He-Man saw nothing but black with swrils of yellow dancing in front of his vision. Slowly the world came back to him as he opened his eyes. The tiled ground was cool against his cheek. He moved his eyes to see where he was and found he was in the Throne Room of Castle Grayskull. He heard a furious battle taking place. He moved his body around to see Hordak fighting a female warrior who looked like Adora. "What's going on?" He-Man wondered to himself. "How did I get here and where is the Sorceress?" his thoughts were interrupted by a yell. He looked over to see the female warrior fly back into a wall. She needed help against Hordak. He-Man looked over to see his power sword; he reached over and grabbed it. "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" He-Man yelled.

Hordak advanced on She-Ra, "Pathetic," He said to her. "I do not know how you got so strong and I do not know where you acquired that sword but you still do not have a enough to beat me." Suddenly lighting filled the room striking the spot He-Man laid. Hordak closed his eyes against the light and after the lighting was gone Hordak looked to see He-Man running over. Hordak backed away as He-Man helped She-Ra up.

"Stand down, Hordak." He-Man said.

"I thing you have bigger problems then me, He-Man. Problems like the traitor next to you. Have you forgotten who shot you in the head with a laser? Who helped me to enter Castle Grayskull?" Hordak pointed out.

"NO! You have to listen to me, He-Man I didn't know what I was doing. Hordak fooled me just like he is trying to fool you." She-Ra said.

"Don't listen to her. She was glad to help me." Hordak said.

"Shut up, Hordak." She-Ra said. She turned to He-Man and said, "I know I have a lot to explain but now is not the time. You have to listen to me and please trust me."

"A bunch of crap." Hordak said.

"You broke my trust once." He-Man told She-Ra. He then lashed out and slammed his fist into Hordak who fell to the floor. He-Man smiled at She-Ra and said, "But I am willing to give you a second chance." But then He-Man grew serious, "Don't waste it because you will not get a third chance."

"I will not let you down again." She-Ra replied.

"HA HA HA HE HA!" laughter echoed in the room and He-Man looked at Hordak but he was not the one laughing. Skeletor had been watching the whole thing transpire.

"What the hell is so funny?" Hordak asked from his spot on the floor.

"Your grand scheme, your master plan is in ruins and I had a hand in destroying it. HA HE HA!" Skeletor laughed some more.

"I haven't forgotten about you, Skeletor. There is a nice, small prison cell waiting for you." He-Man said.

At that Skeletor stopped laughing, "You never give up, do you?" he hissed.

Hordak stood up, wiping the blood dropping from his snot-like nose. "Skeletor, Let's say we forget about our littlie skirmish and team up to kill these fool?"

"And then what? Go back to killing each other?" Skeletor asked.

"Together we are unstoppable!" Hordak said. "And who knows maybe I will let you live after their dead."

"I love you too." Skeletor said. "Let's do it." Skeletor reached into his cloak and pulled out his huge, black sword. "Remember this? I tried to use it on you when we first meet."

"I remember you running away with your tail between your legs." He-Man said.

"Why you littlie…" Skeletor attacked He-Man. Sparks leaped from their swords as they meet with fury. Skeletor attacked over and over with a mindless rage screaming curse words as he brought his sword down again and again. "I HATE YOU!" he screamed.

"I'm not fond of you either." He-Man said and sidestepped the oncoming attack. He-Man stayed on the defense ducking and sidestepping. Skeletor did the unexpected and tackled He-Man. The two warriors fell to the floor and their swords flew from their hands. The fight did not as the two rolled around trying to get the upper hand. Skeletor locked He-Man in a chokehold. "I am to pop your head off, pretty boy!" he yelled in He-Mans ear. He-Man rolled until he was on his knees and then he stood up with Skeletor still holding on. He-Man slammed into a near wall, flatting Skeletor between him and the wall. Skeletor let go of the hold as He-Man turned and tried to land a punch on Skeletor but the madman was already jumping for his sword. He-Man ran for his and brought it up just in time to block an attack from the sword of Skeletor.

"Get up. I'm not done with you." Skeletor said as grabbed He-Man by the hair and pulled him up. He-Man took hold of Skeletor and threw him away. Skeletor landed hard and lay motionless.

He-Man slowly walked to Skeletor and poked him in the side with his boot. "That takes care of that." He-Man said. Skeletor sprang up and knocked He-Mans sword out of his hand. "You fool. I can't believe you fill for that old trick." Skeletor said as he pointed his sword at He-Mans throat. "I have waited a long time for his moment. I've dream of cutting out your heart and cooking it in a soup. I want to drive your face from my memory forever!" Skeletor attacked but He-Man, with his heighten reflexes, shifted to the right and Skeletor only left a long cut in He-Mans neck. He-Man rammed his knee into Skeletors stomach and dropped his elbow into Skeletors head. He-Man span Skeletor around and hit him as hard as he dared. Skeletors head snapped back and he span around some more from the force of the blow. Skeletor crashed back to the floor and this time he stayed down. He-Man pressed his hand against the cut on his neck in order to stop the bleeding. "Why do the smallest cut bleed the most?" He wondered looking at his fallen foe.

She-Ra was able to block the magic blast with her sword but she was still knocked backward. Hordak was relentless with his projectile attacks. She-Ra did a cartwheel over the next shot. "Damn it! There's no cover in this open throne room." She said to herself as she jumped over another attack.

"You can not dodge them all, She-Ra." Hordak said as he fired his arm cannon over and over.

She-Ra held her sword up to block the shots, "I need a shield." As she spoke these words her sword transformed into a huge, sliver shield. "What the hell?" She-Ra asked out loud.

"What sort of powers to you possess?" Hordak asked.

"Good question." She-Ra answered.

"It's no matter. You'll be dead soon!" Hordak said and fired off another shot but this time She-Ra's shield reflected the magic back at Hordak. Hordak was hit with his own attack. He dropped the staff with the power of the Sorceress inside of it and doubled over in pain.

"That staff is a real pain in the ass." She-Ra said, "I need to get rid of it." She-Ra held the shield out and said "Shield to rope!" and the shield changed into a long rope. "I wonder if my sword can change into anything I want?" She-Ra asked. That was a question for later as she threw the rope and it wrapped around the staff, She-Ra pulled it to her.

"What are you doing?" Hordak recomposed himself, "Give that back!" he ordered.

She-Ra unwrapped the staff from the rope and tossed it into the river. The staff floated on top for a second then, as if someone pulled it down, it quickly went under. She-Ra heard Hordak roar in anger. She looked to him, "Your plans are undone, give up."

"I will never give up!" Hordak screamed. "I will kill you for that AND you're no longer my Horde Force Captain, you're fired."

She-Ra changed the rope back into a sword. She then threw the sword at Hordak; the sword span around in the air and the hilt of the sword slammed into Hordaks forehead. "I never like that job anyway." She said.

Hordak head snapped back from the blow and after he said a string of curse words he formed a red ball of magic in his hand, "This magic is special and do you know why?" he asked She-Ra.

"Can't say I do." She answered.

"Thousands of years ago I killed the Lord of this castle with it." Hordak said. "And now I am going to do the same to you." Hordak let the red magic death fly.

He-Man saw the magic going toward She-Ra so he lifted his sword and threw it. His sword sped across the room trying to intercept the magic death. The sword and the magic death connected; the sword blocked the magic death and sent it back to Hordak. "NO!" Hordak yelled as the magic death hit him. Hordak was lifted off his feet, flew through the air and landed almost at the top of the steps leading to the throne of the Sorceress. The upper body armor Hordak wore shattered like glass, blood flowed out of his noise and mouth. He moaned.

"He's alive." He-Man said.

"Evil doesn't die easily." She-Ra. replied back.

Up in the watchtower…

The Sorceress started to regain consciousness. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and shook her head trying to clear it. As she sat there she began to feel better, she felt stronger. "My power seems to be coming back. That staff of Hordaks must have been destroyed releasing my stolen powers." The Sorceress slowly stood up feeling stronger with each passing second. She smiled and turned around; her smiled faded at what she saw in the distance.

Outside…

Teela stood outside watching Man-At-Arms assemble a huge weapon that Man-At-Arms called a proton cannon. "Go faster." Teela told her father.

"It has to put together right or it will blow up in my face." Man-At-Arms said.

Battle Cat, who was sitting on Gizzor, felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. "Something bad is about to happen." He said.

"You're right," Gizzor laughed.

"What's do you mean?" Teela asked.

"The Master Hordak has planned everything from Adora acting as a spy, the attack on the Castle Grayskull and the invasion of this sad planet." Gizzor said.

"What invasion?" Man-At-Arms asked with concern.

"You are all going to die." Gizzor laughed.

"Look!" Battle Cat growled.

Teela looked into the distance and her jaw dropped.

Up in the watchtower…

Off in the distance past the ruined landscape and the ashes that was the Evergreen Forest a colossal vortex opened. The Sorceress watched as hundreds of Horde infantrymen marched out of the vortex, behind them came two huge mole-like creatures each pulling towering catapults. Flying out of the vortex came five heavy armed spacecrafts. After all this an armada of Horde Storm troopers followed. The entire Horde Army had entered Eternia and was matching toward Castle Grayskull.

The Sorceress ran to look over the side and saw Battle Cat, Man-At-Arms and Teela watching the army advance. Were they seriously thinking of fighting the whole Horde? The Sorceress used her telepathic powers to call to Teela, "Get inside the castle now!" Teela looked up at the Sorceress then she grabbed Man-At-Arms by the arm and headed for the castle. Battle Cat followed behind them. The Horde Member Gizzor ran toward the approaching Horde Army. The Sorceress watched the Army get closer and closer, "With my connection with this castle I have the power of the Universe at my fingertips. I should be able to handle the Horde."

The Sorceress moved to the center of the watchtower and stretched her arms wide. Shortly the castle started to shake.

Inside the castle He-Man and She-Ra held on to each other as the ground shook violently, the flowing river picked up speed sending water splashing over on to the tiled floor.

A white aura surrounded the Sorceress as lighting danced from her outstretched fingers. She looked up toward the heavens and her eyes burned white hot. She raised her hands up sending the lighting up into the black mist that cover the sky. The lighting entered the black mist and the mist started to break up.

All around the planet the mist disappeared, at the Royal Palace King Radnor held on to his wife, Queen Marlene watching the mist go, "Thank heavens for that." He said and his wife agreed.

With the mist gone moonlight shined down on the surface. The billions of stars could be seen again. The Sorceress was not done as she turned her attention to the Horde. Lighting came from the sky hitting the Horde Spacecrafts; the spacecrafts engines exploded and the ships crashed to the ground falling on many of the Horde infantrymen. The grounds keep shaking causing the huge mole-like creatures to panic; the creatures turned around and ran back through the vortex. The towering catapults broke apart and crashed to the ground. Fire rained down from the sky crashing into the armada of Horde infantrymen and Strom Troopers. They ran for their lives back toward the vortex trying to dodge the fire. When all were gone the Sorceress focused on the vortex closing it.

Everything became calm, the ground stopped shaking, the lighting stopped and it no longer rained fire. The white aura disappeared from the Sorceress and her eyes returned to normal. The Sorceress turned and walked back down the steps leading into the castle.

Was it was over?

Story Nine: The Master of the Universe

Inside Castle Grayskull…

She-Ra looked on as Hordak spit blood out of his mouth, "You think you have won?" the evil tyrant asked.

"Hordak, it's over for you." He-Man said.

"Fool, you know nothing about me." Hordak said.

"Your plans have failed." He-Man said.

"My plans have not failed, foolish boy. The spell that banished me from this planet is broken; I can now come and go as I please. I will not give up until I have the secrets to this castle and the power of the universe!" Hordak rambled.

"We'll see about that." A voice said. Hordak looked up to see the Sorceress sitting on her throne.

"Ha, what can you do to me? NOTHING!" Hordak yelled. "I am more powerful than anyone on this planet."

"Then why are you lying at my feet?" the Sorceress looked down at Hordak from her throne.

Hordak tried to stand up but the Sorceress kicked him in the face and he fell down the steps landed at the bottom near She-Ra. She-Ra glared at him with anger.

"I am sending you back to your own hellish planet, Hordak and if you were smart you'll stay there." The Sorceress said.

"You have not seen the last of me." The Hordak stood up and even blooded and beaten he stared at the Sorceress with defiance.

The Sorceress pointed her finger at Hordak. White magic shot from her fingertip and Hordak disappeared, his laughed as he vanished.

"Where did you send him?" He-Man asked.

"Back to his own planet." The Sorceress answered.

She-Ra said nothing; she just looked at the spot where Hordak was last seen. He-Man put his arm on her shoulder and smiled at her. She-Ra gave a little smile back.

"Now to deal with Skeletor." He-Man said, "He has to be punished for his crimes. Crimes against the King and many more."

"Skeletor knows your sword is the key to enter Castle Graykull now." She-Ra said, "He knows the power hidden here and he knows She-Ra and Adora are the same person, he'll use this knowledge against us."

"We will just make him forget these facts." The Sorceress said. The Sorceress walked down the steps and over to the prone body of Skeletor. She placed her hand on his head and said, "Skeletor, you will forget about the events that happened here tonight. You will have no memory of She-Ra and you will have no memory of Hordak ever being here. Castle Grayskull is just a ancient palace to you and nothing more."

"He will remember nothing?" She-Ra asked.

"When he awakens he will have no memory of tonight." The Sorceress confirmed.

As if on cue Skeletor begin to regain consciousness. "Ouch." The evil warlock moaned. He stood and looked around; his eyes came to rest on He-Man, "He-Man! What are you doing here? And where is here? Where am I?" Skeletor backed away looking for a way out. He spotted She-Ra and the Sorceress, "Who are you two? Trying to outnumber me? It will never happen, I am Skeletor the Lord and Master of Snake Mountain! I will not be captured!" with these words Skeletor vanished.

"Where did he go?" He-Man asked.

"He went back to Snake Mountain." The Sorceress said.

Just then Battle Cat, Man-At-Arms, and Teela entered the Throne Room. "He-Man!" the big tiger yelled, "You're alright!" Battle Cat jumped on He-Man knocking him down. Battle Cat started to lick He-Man all over his face.

"Well, I see you have everything under control." Man-At-Arms said. "Want to tell me what happen?"

"Who are you?" Teela asked looking at She-Ra.

"I am She-Ra, I'm a friend."

"Where did you come from?" Teela Asked. "And where are Skeletor, Hordak and Adora?"

"Skeletor and Hordak have been defeated." She-Ra said.

"About Adora?" she was working for Hordak." Teela questioned.

"Adora came to her senses and helped us beat Hordak." He-Man said getting up from the floor.

"Where is she now?" Man-At-Arms asked.

"Well, she…that is I…" She-Ra did not know what to say. Should she tell Teela and Man-At-Arms, whom apparently could not tell who she was, that she was Adora?

"Adora is safe." He-Man said. "There is a very good reason to what she did and I think she is owed a chance to example it to us when she is ready. Right, She-Ra?"

"When she is ready, of course." She-Ra replied.

Three weeks pass…

Princess Adora stood in the Throne Room of Castle Grayskull and she was alone for now. In her hand she held the sword given to her by the spirit of Grayskull. She just stood there with her eyes close listening to the wind blowing around inside the castle. In her mind she went over the past three weeks. Adora explained to her family, her real family, and her friends. She was so afraid of what they would do to her when they heard the truth but she did not receive any punishment or anger only understanding and love. The only bad thing was that Teela and some other keep watching her carefully, but in time that stopped as well. In fact Teela and Adora became good friends. She opened her eyes and looked at her sword, her sword, Adora thought the Sorceress would take it back but she was told to keep it, the sword was meant for her anyway. Adora thought of her alter ego and found she enjoy being She-Ra, she helped people instead of oppressing them as she did when she was the Horde Force Captain. As She-Ra she learned about her powers and how to use them.

"Hello, Adora. Sorry we're late." He-Man called. Adora turned to see her brother and Battle Cat behind her.

"No problem." Adora replied.

"So you really are going back?" He-Man asked.

"I have to." Adora said. Two days ago the Sorceress called them to Castle Grayskull and informed them that Hordak had made his return to the Fright Zone. "That son of a bitch found his way back." She-Ra said in anger. With this information She-Ra knew she had to go back to the Horde planet.

No one was happy about this; her parents did not want her to go to the dangerous planet but they understood, "You are so much like your mother." Her father, King Radnor said, "You have to go help set things right."

"Thank you, Father. I will be careful." Adora said

"I will wait to see you again." King Radnor hugged his daughter and she hugged him back. Tears spilled down Adora's cheek and this time the tears were not a deception they were genuine.

Now back at Castle Grayskull Adora bent and rubbed Battle Cats head; "I'll see you around, Tiger." She said and Battle Cat purred.

Adora straighten up and hugged her brother, "Thank you." She said.

"What for?" He-Man asked.

"For believing in me." Adora replied.

"It is going to tough not having you around, I grown to like having a sister." He-Man said.

"Don't get mushy on me." Adora teased.

"She-Ra was a big help too." He-Man said.

"I think She-Ra's help is needed more on my planet then here." Adora said, "Besides He-Man doesn't need help does he?"

"Yeah right." He-Man smiled. He-Man looked past Adora and said, "The Sorceress is here now."

Adora turned to see the Sorceress sitting on her throne. "Welcome Adora, welcome He-Man." The Sorceress said.

"Hello, Sorceress." He-Man said.

"Hi." Adora said.

"Adora, I have more bad news in regards to Hordak. It seems the tyrant is taking his latest defeat out on the people of Etheria." The Sorceress spoke.

"Etheria?" He-Man asked.

"That is the true name of the Horde planet before Hordak came and conquered it." The Sorceress said.

"I helped the Horde take over Etheria and now I have to help free it." Adora said.

"You will find people willing to help you in the Whispering Wood of Etheria. A group or rebels calling themselves the Great Rebellion have base there." The Sorceress told Adora.

"The rebels will think I am still the Horde Force Captain. I am going to have to prove to them I am not with Hordak anymore." Adora said.

"I never said it would be easy but I think you will do fine. The rebels need all the help they can get and someone as strong and powerful as She-Ra will be a great help." The Sorceress said. "Besides as the former Horde Force Captain you know things about the Horde the Rebels do not."

"I'll seek them out when I get there." Adora said.

"It is going to take some time to free Etheria, Adora." He-Man said.

"There is so much evil on that planet and I know I have a long battle in front of me." Adora responded.

The Sorceress opened a portal to Etheria for Adora and spoke "There is so much evil because evil is everlasting and because of Evils dark powers and many temptations there are countless minions devoted to its forces."

"Are you saying we can never beat the Forces of Evil?" He-Man asked.

"Evil is part of the Darkness and Darkness is needed in the universe just as much as the Light is. They will always be in existence and they keep each other in check. One is never more powerful then the other." The Sorceress said.

"Our battle is never ending then. Forces of Evil will always be here." He-Man said.

"It almost seems hopeless." Adora admitted.

"It is true the Forces of Evil will always be but the Light is not defenseless against it. As long as evil shows itself we will be there to face it." The Sorceress said.

"Just us?" He-Man asked.

The Sorceress spoke, "Us and other like us in the present time and in the future; in this galaxy and other galaxies across the universe. Just like us there will always be those who defend against the Darkness…. as the Masters of the Universe."

The End.


End file.
